Living Like a Dream
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Untuk mmendapatkan kembali cinta suaminya Jaejoong rela menyamar sebagai Hero Kim. Meskipun kekecewaan yg ia dapat karena suami dan ibu mertuanya membohonginya,tapi tak lantas membuat Jaejoong membenci Yunho. Akankah Yunho sadar jika Hero Kim yg dicintainya itu ternyata 'mantan' istrinya? YUNJAE/ Slight YooSu/ YAOI/Hurt,Mpreg/Rated T/ Chapter 7 END is up DLDR! Review plisss ;)
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong...  
Aku datang bawa FF baru,n ini jg Re-post yah^^

Mungkin sebelumnya ada Author yg pernah bikin cerita ato Judul yg sm, tp aq cm pngen bikin cerita versi q sendiri, jd Mian klo ada kesamaan ide cerita ato Judul *BOW*

Sok atuh...^.^

Tittle : **Living Like a Dream**

Author : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (22), Jung YunHo (22), Park YooChun (23), Kim JunSu (23), Shim ChangMin (20), Go AhRa (22), Jung RaeSeok aka Author aka Jung Umma (44), Kim Soo Eun aka Kim Umma (42), etc.

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg (lagi)^^

Disclaimer : YUNJAE IS MORE THAN REAL, n THEY HAVE EACH OTHER **Titik**.

Lenght : 1 of 7**  
**

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH**

**Prolog**

Untuk mendapatkan harta warisan keluarganya, Jung Yunho harus mau menikahi Kim Jaejoong yang seorang namja kampungan yang culun dan polos.

Yunho menikahi Jaejoong, tapi sehari setelah pernikahannya ia menceraikan dan meninggalkan Jaejoong ke Seoul.

Jaejoong yang memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Yunho akhirnya menyusul namja tampan itu, tepat setahun setelah kepergian Yunho.

Jaejoong pergi ke Seoul. Tapi ia harus menerima perlakuan yang tidak manusiawi (?) dari Ibu mertuanya. Jaejoong di usir tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho.

Dan ketika dirinya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jaejoong tertabrak mobil oleh seorang _Designer_ terkenal bernama Xiah atau Kim Junsu. Sebagai permohonan maafnya Junsu membawa Jaejoong ke Apartementnya. Kemudian Jaejoong pun menceritakan kisahnya, hingga timbulah rasa kasihan dalam diri Junsu. Ia pun membantu Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan kembali cintanya dengan membuat Jaejoong menjadi seorang model terkenal dan No 1 di Korea.

Akankah Jaejoong berhasil mendapatkan hati Yunho kembali dengan penyamaran sebagai Hero Kim?

**Chapter 1**

"Mwo? menikah? Umma, apa kau sudah gila?"

Pletakkk

"Dengar Yunho-yah... Kau hanya perlu menikahinya. Setelah warisan itu jatuh ke tanganmu, kau bisa langsung menceraikannya. Arratji?" Wanita paruh baya yang bernama Jung Rae Seok itu menjitak kepala anaknya.

"Tapi Umma...Aku ini bukan gay, aku normal, aku masih menyukai gadis seksi!" Sanggah namja tampan bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu.

"Arro, aku juga tidak setuju jika anakku menikahi seorang namja, apa kata orang nanti?... Geundae Yun-ah.. ini semua demi warisan itu. Entah apa maksud wanita tua itu. Tapi di surat wasiatnya mengatakan, jika kau menikahi Kim Jaejoong maka seluruh kekayaan keluarga Jung akan jatuh ke tanganmu. Tapi, jika kau tidak menikahinya, maka kekayaan itu akan jatuh ke tangan Kim Jaejoong. Apa kau mau itu terjadi eoh?" Terang Rae Seok membujuk anaknya.

"Memangnya siapa Kim Jaejoong itu? Kenapa Halmeoni ingin memberikan hartanya jika aku tak menikahinya?" tanya Yunho tak habis pikir dengan surat wasiat yang ditulis oleh mendiang Halmeoninya itu.

"Molla... Apa kita perlu menanyakan ke kuburannya eoh?" Geram Nyonya Jung, karena anaknya sangat susah dibujuk.

"Arrata...arrata..." Ucap Yunho akhirnya takut melihat wajah menyeramkan sang ibu.

~*Dong Bang Shin Ki*~

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kim jaejoong?" Jung Rae Seok memicingkan matanya memperhatikan namja berkacamata di depannya. Nyonya Jung itu melihat Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. _'Tuhan...apa namja ini yang harus dinikahi anakku..._' Batinnya bergidik melihat penampilan namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

Kacamata segi empat berbingkai hitam yang cukup tebal, rambut yang disisir rapi belah pinggir sangat mengkilau, mugkin kerena memakai minyak rambut. Gigi yang memakai kawat gigi hitam. Serta pakaian yang dipakainya, kemeja panjang kotak-kotak yang dikancing sampai atas, serta dimasukan kedalam celana berbahan kain. Penampilannya menjadi lebih sempurna lagi ditunjang dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan, kusam. Hanya satu kata, **Mengerikan.**

Melihatnya saja Nyonya Jung ingin pingsan, apalagi membayangkannya bersanding dengan anaknya. oh Gosh...

"Nde...Ini anakku Kim Jaejoong..." Wanita paruh baya yang duduk di samping Jaejoong menjawabnya. Sedangkan namja 'mengerikan' yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu hanya tersenyum malu, duduknya gelisah tidak nyaman. "Jaejoong anaknya pemalu Nyonya..." Imbuh Kim Soo Eun, ibu Jaejoong.

Ehm...

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Kita akan menjalanan amanat Halmeoni itu besok." Ucap Yunho berdehem. Sedari tadi namja tampan bermata musang itu menatap ngeri melihat penampilan 'calon istrinya' itu.

"Tapi apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Soo Eun, karena menurutnya Jaejoong dan Yunho baru saja bertemu, harusnya pasangan yang akan menikah berkenalan dulu bukan? Atau sedikitnya harus mengetahui sifat masing-masing terlebih dulu.

"Bukankah cepat atau lambat aku akan menikahinya juga?" Yunho sedikit membentak wantita paruh baya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Ibu mertuanya itu.

"Ah ye...Bagaimana Joongie?..." tanya Nyonya Kim pada anaknya.

"Te..Terserah Yunho-ssi saja..." gugup Jaejoong.

Dan akhirnya pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong pun di gelar.

Tidak banyak orang yang hadir, hanya ada Nyonya Jung, Nyonya Kim, para _maid_ yang dulu bekerja di kediaman Nyonya Besar Jung Min Ah-Nenek Yunho- dan seorang pengacara keluarga Jung, Lee JinKi.

"Jung Yunho-ssi.. Apakah anda bersedia menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong, menjadi pendamping hidupnya, menjaganya dan mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ne..." Jawab Yunho malas.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi.. Apakah anda bersedia menikah dengan Jung Yunho, menjadi pendamping hidupnya, menjaganya dan mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ne...Sa..saya bersedia..." Jaejoong menjawab dengan gugup.

"Dengan ini kalian telah sah menjadi pasangan. Silahkan mencium pasangan anda."

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong menghadap ke arahnya. Dan dengan perasaan jijik Yunho pun mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

Cup

Tidak ada pesta yang meriah hari itu. Padahal Yunho adalah pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Jung, harusnya dengan kekayaan yang dimilikinya, ia membuat pesta pernikahan yang sangat mewah, tapi jangankan pesta yang mewah, pernikahannya pun ia lakukan karena terpaksa.

"Apa harus dilakukan sekarang?" Tanya Pengacara Lee JinKi.

"Tentu, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" Sahut Nyonya Jung semangat.

"Tapi..."

"Lee JinKi-ssi..." Tatap tajam Nyonya Jung. Pengacara berusia 36 tahun itu sedikit takut melihat tatapan musang Nyonya Jung.

"Baiklah... Saya akan membacakan kembali—"

"Tidak perlu. Mana berkas yang harus ku tandatangani?" Sela Yunho cepat. Ia juga sudah tak sabar ingin segera memiliki warisan dari sang Nenek. Lee JinKi yang merasa ganjil hanya menurut menyerahkan beberapa dokumen penting itu pada Yunho.

Dan dengan seyum yang mengembang, Yunho menandatangani dokumen itu. Dan itu berarti seluruh aset dan kekayaan keluarga Jung sudah sah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

Nyonya Jung yang duduk di sampingnya ikut senang dan merasa puas. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Nyonya Kim yang turut hadir di sana, hanya diam tidak mengerti.

"Umma...bisakah malam ini Umma menginap di sini?" Jaejoong yang mengantarkan Ibunya ke depan merasa sedih, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menginap di rumah orang asing tanpa ibunya.

"Joongie-ah dengar! Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang istri. Kau harus mematuhi apa yang suamimu perintah. Berusahalah menjadi istri yang baik, layanilah dia dengan baik...arratji?"

"Tapi Umma..."

"Kau pasti bahagia Nak..." Nyonya Kim menghapus airmatanya. Entah mengapa jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa tidak rela anaknya menikah dengan Yunho.

"Tapi.. Sepertinya Yunho-ssi tidak menyukaiku?" Ucap Jaejoong sedih.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Jae.. Jika dia tidak mencintaimu, dia tak mungkin mau menikah denganmu aniya?" Hibur Nyonya Kim meyakinkan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Geurae..Umma pulang dulu ne... Besok Umma ke sini lagi, Umma harus membereskan barang-barang di rumah kita." Pamit Nyonya Kim. Nyonya Jung memang menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama Jaejoong. Dan dengan terpaksa Jaejoong membiarkan Ibunya pergi.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya. Nyonya Kim balas melambaikan tangannya. _"Semoga kau bahagia Nak..." _Batinnya. Jujur saja, ia sendiri tidak sepenuhnya merelakan anaknya menikah dengan Yunho, mengingat sikap Yunho dan Ibunya yang sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu adalah amanat Nyonya Jung Min Ah sebelum beliau wafat. Jadi Nyonya Kim sendiri hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya. Apalagi ketika ia tahu siapa sebenarnya Jaejoong itu.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha..." Nyonya Jung tertawa puas melihat dokumen yang beberapa saat lalu ditandatangani Yunho.

"Aish...berisik!" Yunho mengusap-usap kupingnya.

"Kerja bagus Yun... Sekarang Harta ini sudah sepenuhnya milik kita." Seringai Nyonya Jung.

"Hahhhh... Dan Umma mengorbankanku." Sahut Yunho menghela nafas.

"Jja..." Nyonya Jung melempar sebuah map ke meja di depan Yunho.

"Apa ini?"

"Umma sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Besok ceraikan Jaejoong!" Titah Nyonya Jung.

"Umma Do-?"

Nyonya Jung hanya tersenyum lebar. Yunho sendiri tak habis pikir dengan pikiran licik sang Umma. Hari ini dia baru saja menikahi namja culun itu, dan besok dirinya harus menceraikan Jaejoong? Apa ada pernikahan sekilat itu? bahkan pernikahannya mengalahkan rekor pernikahan kilat Bupati Garut.#Plakkk

"Lakukan, atau kau tak akan menceraikannya sama sekali!" Nyonya Jung menyeringai. Yeoja paruh baya itu memang sangat jahat, mata hatinya sudah tertutup.

Dulu Jung Rae Seok adalah sosok yeoja yang ramah dan anggun. Ia di jodohkan dengan putra tunggal keluarga Jung, Jung Bong Gun ayah Yunho.

Selama 17 tahun pernikahannya ia merasakan kebahagiaan. Tapi lima tahun yang lalu, Ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah kenyataan bahwa suaminya adalah seorang gay. Ternyata suaminya diam-diam sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan sekretarisnya yang bernama Cha Moo Won, yang ternyata adalah cinta pertama suaminya.

Hal itu membuat Ayah mertuanya-Kakek Yunho- marah, dan menyebabkan terkena serangan jantung. Ayah mertuanya itu mengusir suaminya, dan menghapusnya dari ahli waris keluarga.

Setelah Ayah mertuanya meninggal, seluruh hartanya jatuh ke tangan Ibu mertuanya -Jung Min Ah- dan tak lama kemudian Ibu mertuanya pun menyusul suaminya pergi. Seluruh kekayaannya diwariskan kepada anaknya, Yunho. Tapi dengan syarat Yunho harus menikahi Namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Aneh memang, padahal dulu Ayah mertuanya itu sangat membenci anaknya karena dia seorang gay, tapi kenapa sekarang ibu mertuannya itu malah menyuruh cucunya menikahi seorang namja? Hal itu lah yang menjadi teka teki bagi Jung Rae Seok sekarang.

Dan karena dulu Ibu mertuanya itu selalu membela suaminya, Rae seok jadi sangat membenci wanita yang sekarang sudah meninggal itu.

.

.

"Apa aku harus memakannya?"

"Ye.. Tuan, ini adalah amanat Nyonya besar sebelum meninggal. Beliau mengatakan agar Tuan muda Yunho memakan _cake_ ini jika ia sudah menikah nanti.." Ujar _maid_ paruh baya itu.

"Ck, aku tak akan memakannya, lagi pula Halmeoni tidak akan tahu aku memakannya atau tidak bukan?" Sahut Yunho beralasan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran juga kenapa Halmeoninya bisa berpesan aneh seperti itu.

"Tapi—"

"Makan saja Yunnie-yah... Apa kau mau Halmeoni datang ke mimpimu nanti?" Sela Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikan keduanya.

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong, kau ingin menakutiku eoh?" Marah Yunho. Jaejoong yang melihat tatapan marah Yunho menundukan kepalanya.

"Mian..." Lirihnya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan memakannya." Yunho mengambil beberapa potong _cake_ coklat itu, memasukan ke mulutnya, dan mulai mengunyahnya. "Enak juga..." Ucapnya, dan kembali mengambil beberapa potong lagi.

.

.

Yunho merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang _King size_ itu. Ia sudah siap memejamkan matanya dan berkelana ke alam mimpi.

"Yunnie..." panggil lirih Jaejoong. Namja culun itu berdiri mendekap bantal di dadanya. Ia juga membetulkan letak kacamata tebalnya.

Yunho yang akan terlelap, membuka matanya kembali. "Wae~~?" Ucapnya kesal.

"Itu..itu...Apakah aku boleh tidur di sana?" Tunjuk Jaejoong pada ranjang yang ditiduri Yunho. "Bukankah..Bukankah ini malam pertama kita?" Imbuhnya lagi menundukkan kepalanya malu dengan ucapannya.

Yunho terkekeh mendengarnya. Kemudian namja tampan itu menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong... Aku pikir kau hanya seorang namja culun yang polos, tapi ternyata... otakmu ini sungguh mesum." Yunho mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya di pelipis Jaejoong. "Baiklah... kita akan bercinta layaknya malam pertama sepasang pengantin baru, tapi... Dalam mimpimu saja!" Ucap Yunho lagi seraya menoyor kening Jaejoong hingga namja polos itu hampir terjengkal. "Hahahaha..." Yunho tertawa keras, dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. " Satu lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!" Serunya. Jaejoong sendiri hanya terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sakit hati?

Tentu saja, berarti apa yang ia pikirkan jika Yunho memang tak menyukainya itu benar.

Jaejoong menunduk, air matanya jatuh begitu saja, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Padahal ia sangat senang ketika tahu bahwa dirinya dijodohkan dengan Yunho. Walupun Jaejoong tak mengenal Yunho sebelumnya, tapi namja polos itu sudah jatuh cinta ketika pertama kali melihat wajah tampan Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan, ia menghapus airmatanya.

Dimana ia harus tidur?

Kenapa kamar seluas ini tak ada sofa? Pikirnya. Haruskah ia tidur di lantai yang dingin tanpa alas? Yunho sendiri pasti tak akan mengijinkannya tidur di kasur.

Melihat Yunho yang tidur menyilang seolah ia tak mengijinkan dirinya tidur di sana. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan tidur berjongkok di dekat lemari. Bantal yang tadi sempat diambilnya masih di dekapnya.

Jaejoong duduk menekuk lututnya, ia membuka kacamatanya dan menyimpannya di samping. Kemudian ia membenamkan kepalanya di bantal, sungguh tubuhnya sangat lelah.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus. Sepertinya Jaejoong memang sangat kelelahan.

.

.

Yunho bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia membuka kaos yang dipakainya dan melemparkannya sembarang.

"Aigoo...kenapa panas sekali.." Yunho mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. "Ommo..." Yunho terhenyak melihat 'adiknya' yang membesar di balik celana kaosnya.

Kenapa bisa begini eoh? Padahal seingatnya tadi ia tak membayangkan hal-hal jorok sebelum tidur. Eotteohke? haruskah ia bersolo karir menuntaskan hasratnya?

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kamar. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang tertidur berjongkok di dekat lemari.

"Jae... Kim Jaejoong..." Yunho menguncang-guncang bahu Jaejoong.

"Eungh..." Lenguh Jaejoong.

"Yak! Ireonabwa...!"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya. Dilihatnya wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat.

DEG

Yunho sendiri terdiam melihat wajah Jaejoong dari dekat. Mengapa Jaejoong terlihat cantik? Pikirnya. Mungkin karena pengaruh hasratnya yang mengebu hingga ia melihat Jaejoong begitu cantik, padahal sejak bertemu dengan Jaejoong, jangankan menatap wajah Jaejoong melihat penampilan Jaejoong pun Yunho bergidik.

"Yun, waeyo?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Yunho dengan segera menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menghempaskan tubuh yang kebih kecil itu ke kasur.

BRUKK

"Yunnie-ah, weireseyo?" Jaejoong beringsut takut. Yunho naik merangkak ke atas tubuh Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu membelai pipi kecoklatan Jaejoong.

"Bukankah ini malam pertama kita hum?" Lirih Yunho seksi. "Ayo kita lakukan..!"

"Mmmpphh" Yunho membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan ciumannya. Jaejoong sendiri masih berontak takut. Ia memukul-mukul dada Yunho. Tapi sepertinya namja tampan itu sudah diliputi nafsu hingga terus mencium Jaejoong dengan rakus.

"Eunghh..." Lenguh Jaejoong saat ciuman Yunho beralih ke lehernya. Namja culun itu seolah melayang. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya disentuh orang lain. Jaejoong masih berusaha berontak. Tapi seketika ia teringat pesan ibunya.

'_Layanai suamimu dengan baik..'_

Dan dengan perlahan, namja polos itu mulai membalas perlakuan suaminya. Walupun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tapi ia hanya mengikuti instingnya.

"Unghh...Ahh...Yunh..."

(maaf NC dskip Lg puasa/plakkk) :D

~*Tong vFang Xien Qi*~

Sosok namja berkulit putih kecoklatan itu harus terbangun ketika cahaya matahari masuk menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengedarkan penglihatanya ke sekeliling kamar mencari sosok tampan yang semalam 'menyentuhnya'.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Namja polos itu bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari cairan cinta Yunho yang mulai mengering.

Selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian, Jaejoong duduk di depan meja rias, kemudian memakai kembali kacamata tebalnya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Hihihi..." Jaejoong terkikik geli ketika mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan memberikan harta yang paling berharganya itu pada Yunho. Pipinya merona tatkala mengingat hal itu.

"Eh, ige mwoya?" Jaejoong membolak balikan sebuah map yang tersimpan di meja rias itu. Ia hendak membukanya, tapi diurungkannya.

"Ini pasti punya Yunho, aku memang istrinya, tapi aku tak berhak mencampuri urusannya. Nde...aku harus menyimpannya." Ujar Jaejoong polos. Kemudian namja polos nan culun itu menyimpan map itu di laci lemari pakaiannya. Nanti ia akan memberi tahu Yunho. Pikirnya.

.

.

"Mwo pergi?" Nyonya Kim yang baru datang harus dikejutkan oleh beberapa _maid_ yang mengatakan jika Yunho dan Nyonya Jung telah pergi ke Seoul.

"Ada apa Umma?" Tanya Jaejoong menghampiri Ibunya dan_ maid_ itu.

"Mereka bilang Yunho dan Nyonya Jung pergi ke Seoul tadi pagi. Joongie-ah, apa semalam Yunho tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" Selidik Nyonya Kim. Jujur saja ia merasa aneh dengan kepergian menantu dan besannya itu.

"Ani, Yunho hanya bilang dia akan pulang ke Seoul. Dan dia juga bilang, jika aku tak boleh menyusul atau menanyakan kabarnya, apapun yang terjadi. Karena dia akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Jaejoong. Karena seusai bercinta semalam Yunho mengatakan seperti itu.

"Dan kau tidak menanyakan apapun lagi?" Nyonya Kim masih terlihat penasaran.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak ingin mencampuri urusan suamiku Umma..." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Tapi Joongie-ah..." Nyonya Kim menghentikan ucapannya. Anaknya begitu polos, ia menjadi tak tega jika harus membuat Jaejoong cemas. Nyonya Kim menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

"Kau tidak khawatir Yunho membohongimu?"

"Aniyo...Aku percaya padanya." Wajah Jaejoong bersemu ketika teringat lagi kata-kata cinta Yunho saat mereka bercinta.

"_Saranghae Kim Jaejoong..."_

Sementara itu Yunho dan Nyonya Jung tengah diperjalanan menuju Seoul.

Sedari tadi Yunho hanya berdiam tak menghiraukan ocehan Ibunya yang terlampau senang.

"Waegeurae?" Nyonya Jung menyenggol tangan anaknya yang tengah melamun.

"Umma, apa kita tidak keterlaluan?" Yunho balik bertanya. Ia pikir dirinya sudah keterlaluan, menikahi Jaejoong kemarin dan menceraikannya hari ini. Yunho memang tak bicara langsung pada Jaejoong jika ia menceraikannya, tapi Yunho sudah menandatangani dan menyimpan surat cerai yang dibuat Ibunya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong itu di meja rias. Berharap Jaejoong membukanya dan akan mengerti.

"Wae? Kau menyesal? Kalau kau menyesal, kau tinggal kembali ke Gwangju sekarang. Aku akan menyuruh sopir untuk berhenti."

"Umma..."

"Kau ini kenapa Yunho-yah? Kita sudah cukup berbaik hati dengan memberikan rumah mewah itu pada mereka. Padahal Umma sangat menyukai _villa_ itu. Ck, masih untung kita tidak mengusir mereka... Wae? Apalagi yang kau pikirkan eoh?" Tanya kesal Nyonya Jung.

"Aniyo opsseo." Ucap Yunho tak jadi. Yunho memang sangat malas jika harus berdebat dengan Ibunya yang cerewet itu. Nyonya Jung hanya menggeleng pelan tak peduli. Ia kembali berceloteh ria.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap nanar ke luar. Ia memikirkan Jaejoong. Entah mengapa Yunho terus memikirkan namja yang semalam telah ia ambil keperawanan ani- keperjakaanya itu. Tak hanya sekali Yunho menggagahi namja polos itu. Dan jika ia boleh jujur, ia sangat menikmatinya.

Mobil Audi itu melaju cepat menuju kota Seoul.

Yunho akhirnya pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang telah ia ambil hatinya. Meninggalkan kenangan singkatnya dengan Jaejoong. Dan meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di kota kecil itu.

Ia berpikir dirinya tak akan pernah bertemu kembali dengan namja culun itu, tapi siapa yang bisa merubah Takdir yang telah di gariskan Tuhan?

_**TBC**_

Mian author numpang ngeksis lg, n x ni author jd Nyonya Jung yang kejam dan tidak berkepriYUNJAEan, silahkan klo ada yg mo maki-maki sy cz udah nistain Jaema,kekeke :DD

Oia, mian bkin Jaema OOC dsini, v nanti Jaema bakal berubah ko.. ;)

Boleh minta Review nya?

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **Living Like a Dream**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T-M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (24), Jung YunHo (24), Park YooChun (25), Kim JunSu (25), Shim ChangMin (22), Go AhRa (24), Jung RaeSeok aka Author aka Jung Umma (46), Kim Soo Eun aka Kim Umma (44), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, YunRa (Hoeekk)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg (lagi)^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 2 of 7**  
**

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH**

_Mobil Audi itu melaju cepat menuju kota Seoul._

_Yunho akhirnya pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang telah ia ambil hatinya. Meninggalkan kenangan singkatnya dengan Jaejoong. Dan meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di kota kecil itu._

_Ia berpikir dirinya tak akan pernah bertemu kembali dengan namja culun itu, tapi siapa yang bisa merubah Takdir yang telah di gariskan Tuhan?_

**~*Living Like a Dream by NickeYJung*~**

**Chapter 2**

'_Bisa mendapatkan cintamu, seperti sebuah mimpi bagiku'_

** Dua Tahun Kemudian**

Seorang namja cantik tengah berdiri di balkon apartement mewahnya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang masih segar. Secangkir cokelat panas masih terlihat mengepulkan asap, namja cantik itupun meneguknya sedikit, kemudian menaruh _cup _itu di meja yang ada di sana.

Namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong itu kembali melihat pemandangan kota Seoul. Bibir Cherry-nya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Ia tak pernah menyangka jika dirinya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Menjadi seorang model terkenal dan memiliki apartement serta mobil mewah.

Koleksi barang maupun pakaian yang ia miliki semuanya bermerek terkenal. Dan tak sedikit pula dirinya menjadi incaran para wanita maupun pria kaya, Pengusaha ataupun artis silih berganti memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Begitupun dengan beberapa _agency_ model di sana, mereka menginginkan untuk bekerjasama dengannya.

Sekarang semuanya telah ia miliki.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kim Jaejoong yang dulu hanya seorang namja culun dan polos itu merubah dirinya hingga menjadi seperti sekarang.

Yeah... Alasan utamanya karena ia ingin mengambil kembali cintanya. Merebut kembali hati suaminya. Jung Yunho.

Jika mengulas kenangan dua tahun lalu, harusnya Jaejoong merasa kecewa, marah ataupun benci, mengingat apa yang telah Yunho dan Ibunya lakukan padanya.

Tapi, Tidak. Jaejoong tidak membenci namja tampan itu, malah ia sangat menginginkan bisa bersama kembali dengan Yunho, apapun yang terjadi. Well.. Cinta memang sudah membutakan matahatinya.

** Satu tahun yang lalu**

Seorang namja culun yang terlihat kampungan itu terlihat takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya, bibir mungilnya tak berhenti mengulum senyum dan mengguman mengagumi keindahan kota yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi itu.

Kim Jaejoong yang tak pernah meninggalkan Ibunya dan Kota kelahirannya itu akhirnya memberanikan diri pergi ke Seoul seorang sendiri. Bermodalkan tekad yang kuat karena ingin bertemu sang suami yang telah meninggalkannya selama setahun.

Satu tahun yang lalu saat Yunho meninggalkannya, Jaejoong selalu menunggunya. Ia sendiri merasa tidak mengerti kenapa suaminya itu pergi dan tak kembali. Dan seperti janjinya, Jaejoong tak pernah menanyakan atau mencari tahu keadaan Yunho, dan ia pun tak menyusulnya.

Tapi atas saran dari sang ibu, akhirnya ia pergi menyusul Yunho ke Seoul, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya di Gwangju.

Jaejoong berdiri menganga melihat bangunan tinggi di depannya. Dilihatnya lagi kertas lusuh yang dipegangnya. Alamat kantor Yunho yang ia dapat dari pengacara Lee.

"YJ-s Entertainment." Gumamnya. Dan setelah diyakini jika ia tidak salah alamat, Jaejoong pun berjalan hendak masuk ke lobi perusahaan itu, tapi seorang _security_ mencegahnya.

"Maaf ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya _security_ itu.

"Em..itu.. Aku..Aku ingin bertemu Jung Yunho.." Jawab Jaejoong gugup. Ia memperlihatkan kertas lusuh tadi pada _security_ itu.

"Apa anda sudah membuat Janji?...Ah..Maaf tapi tidak boleh sembarangan orang untuk memasuki gedung ini." Jelas _security_ itu menjawab kebingungan Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku istrinya.."

"Ye?" _Security_ ber-_nametag_ Lee Kwang Soo itu terkejut, ia melihat kembali Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. "Chakkamanyeo!" Suruhnya, kemudian ia menghampiri seorang _security_ lainnya yang ada di sana.

Setelah sedikit berbicara, kedua _security _itu menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Maaf, mungkin anda salah tempat. Silahkan pergi..!" Ucap Kwang Soo.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu suamiku.." Kukuh Jaejoong.

"Maaf Tuan, terlalu sering kami bertemu penipu sepertimu, sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum kami bertindak lebih." _Security_ bernama Kim Jong Kook itu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong.

"Andwe ahjussi, biarkan aku bertemu dengan suamiku..!"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu.."

GREPP

Kedua _security_ itu mencengkram kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menyeret tubuh Jaejoong menjauh dari pintu masuk lobi.

"Ahjussi, weiresseyo? Lepaskan! aku ingin bertemu suaminku.." Jaejoong terus meronta berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kedua security itu.

BRUKK!

"Yak! apa kau tak punya mata eoh? Ommo tas mahalku.." Seorang yeoja cantik menepuk-nepuk tasnya yang jatuh akibat tertubruk tubuh Jaejoong yang dihempaskan oleh kedua _security _itu.

"Joesunghamnida agassi.." Ujar kedua _security_ itu kompak membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

"Waegurae Ahra-yah?" Tegur seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baru keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan yeoja cantik(-.-) bernama Ahra tersebut.

"Umma...lihat tasku... Padahal aku baru memakainya hari ini...tapi gara-gara manusia aneh ini tasku….hiks..." Rajuk Ahra dengan penuh kelebayan(?)

"Eommonim..."

Yeoja paruh baya itu menolehkan kepalanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya itu berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi kawatnya.

"KAU?"

"Eommonim.." Jaejoong tersenyum senang akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan ibu mertuanya, tapi seketika senyumannya memudar.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau menaggilku Eommonim? Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Cepat Usir manusia aneh ini!" Yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata Nyonya Jung itu berteriak keras pada kedua _security_ yang sedari tadi termangu.

"Kkajja..!" Kedua _security_ itu kembali menyeret Jaejoong.

"Eommonim... Na ya... Kim Jaejoong...Eommonim...!" Jaejoong berteriak memanggil Nyonya Jung. Bagaimana mungkin mertuanya itu tak mengenalinya? Oke, walaupun mereka tidak bertemu selama setahun, dan walaupun mereka hanya beberapa kali bertatap muka, tapi tidak mungkin bukan jika Ibu mertuanya itu melupakan wajahnya?

"Lepaskan! Eommonim...!"

BRUKK!

Kedua _security_ itu menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong dengan kasar. Kemudian keduanya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terduduk di depan gedung itu.

"Hiks..." Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika Ibu mertuanya tak mengakuinya. "Aww..." Rintihnya mengusap sikutnya yang berdarah akibat tergores ketika ia jatuh tadi.

Sementara itu Nyonya Jung berjalan tergesa, mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakan giginya. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Jaejoong akan mendatanginya. Untuk apa? Bukankah Yunho sudah menceraikan namja jelek itu? pikirnya.

"Ahra-yah...kau duluan saja, Umma lupa meninggalkan sesuatu di mobil." Ujarnya pada yeoja yang masih menggerutu karena tas mahalnya itu sedikit kotor.

"Arrasseo, aku akan menunggu di ruangan Yunho Oppa." Jawab Ahra.

Kemudian nyonya Jung kembali ke luar. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Dan matanya menemukan Jaejoong yang masih berjongkok tak jauh dari tempatnya. Segera saja Jung Rae Seok itu menghampiri Jaejoong.

GREPP

"Ikut aku..!" Nyonya Jung memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya. Kepalanya melihat sekeliling berharap tidak ada orang yang melihatnya bersama Jaejoong.

Brakk!

"Pak Han, biasakah kau meninggalkan kami?" Titah Nyonya Jung pada sopir pribadinya. Kemudian Namja tua itu segera keluar dari mobil meninggalkan majikan dan orang asing yang dibawa majikannya itu.

"Eommonim..."

"Katakan. Untuk apa kau datang ke mari?" Tanya Nyonya Jung tajam. Keduanya duduk di kursi belakang mobil.

"Aku...Aku.. aku ingin bertemu suamiku..." Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Nyonya Jung menundukan kepalanya. Ia sedikit membetulkan letak kacamata perseginya.

"Apa? Suamimu? Maksudmu Yunho?" Nyonya Jung menatap remeh Jaejoong.

"Ne...aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa dia tak pernah memberiku kabar..."

"...Ha-Ha-hahahaha... Kim Jaejoong, ternyata selain jelek kau juga berotak udang eoh? Hahahaha..."

Jaejoong hanya bingung menatap Nyonya Jung yang tertawa. "Wae..?" Herannya.

"Dengar, Kau dan Yunho itu sudah bercerai. Jadi mana bisa kau masih menganggap anakku itu suaminu eoh? Apa kau tak melihat surat ceraimu HAH?"

"Surat... cerai? Surat cerai apa?" Jaejoong masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan mertuanya itu.

"Apa kau tak menerima surat cerai itu? Bukankah sebelum kami kembali ke Seoul, Yunho memberimu sebuah map?"

"M-map?" Jaejoong berusaha mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu sebelum Yunho pergi, dan seingatnya Yunho memang tak pernah memberinya apa-apa, kecuali sebuah map yang ia temukan di meja riasnya dulu, apa itu jangan-jangan?

"Wae? Sudah ingat?" Nyonya Jung menyeringai. Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Jika memang map itu berisi surat cerai dari Yunho, jadi selama setahun ini dirinya menununggu Yunho ternyata…..

Sia-sia?

"Maldo andwe..." Lirih Jaejoong tak percaya jika Yunho akan setega itu. Bukankah ia dan Yunho telah melakukan 'itu'? Lalu apa artinya ucapan Cinta Yunho padanya dulu?

['_Saranghae Kim __J__aejoong__'_]

Apakah Yunho tak pernah serius mengatakannya? Apakah Yunho mengatakan itu karena pengaruh nafsunya?

Jaejoong terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah... sebaiknya kau pergi, dan jangan pernah mengganggu kami lagi!" Ucap tajam Nyonya Jung.

"Wae…..? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" Jaejoong mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh, ia masih tak percaya jika dirinya dibuang begitu saja oleh Yunho.

"Wae?... Kau bertanya kenapa? Tanyakan saja pada wanita tua itu, mengapa dia menyuruh Yunho menikahimu jika Yunho ingin mendapatkan warisan itu.."

"Warisan?"

"Ne… Asal kau tahu Kim Jaejoong… Yunho menikahimu untuk mendapatkan warisan dari neneknya…. Dan sudah sewajarnya bukan dia menceraikanmu? Karena Dia tak pernah mencintaimu, bahkan dia terpaksa menikahimu karena aku yang memaksanya." Tutur Nyonya Jung.

"Lalu…. Kenapa harus menceraikanku? Bukankah kita masih bisa menjadi suami istri? Aku tak peduli jika aku hanya dijadikan sebuah alat. Aku... Aku mencintai Yunho..." Lirih Jaejoong menundukan kembali kepalanya.

Hening

Hanya terdengar detak jantung dari keduanya.

Nyonya Jung menghela nafasnya. "Karena kau seorang namja…." Ucap datar Nyonya Jung. Yeoja paruh baya itu memandang lurus kedepan, menghiraukan Jaejoong yang menatapnya. "Jika saja kau seorang perempuan. Mungkin aku tak akan menyuruh Yunho menceraikanmu... Seburuk apapun penampilanmu, aku akan menerimamu menjadi menantuku.. Tapi kau laki-laki Kim Jaejoong!" Nyonya Jung menatap mata bulat yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu.

"Tidak seharusnya sesama namja menjalin hubungan. Itu adalah hal yang terlarang. Dan sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah merestui hubungan seperti itu !" Nyonya Jung berbicara dengan tegas. Ia sedikit menggertakan giginya ketika teringat kembali pengkhianantan yang dilakukan suaminya karena lebih memilih hidup dengan kekasih laki-lakinya daripada hidup dengannya yang sudah jelas bisa memberikan keturunan.

"Cukup jelas bukan?" Ucap Nyonya Jung lagi. "Jangan pernah datang lagi karena Yunho sudah mempunyai calon istri. Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya sendiri? Dia seorang wanita yang cantik, yang bisa memberikan banyak keturunan pada Yunho untuk menjadi penerus keluarga kami."

Jaejoong menunduk, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan wanita cantik itu. Wanita yang tak sengaja ditabraknya tadi, pasti dialah calon istri Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tekad bulatnya runtuh begitu saja setelah mendengar semua kenyataannya. Ia tak mungkin kembali ke Gwangju.

[_"Dengarkan Umma, Jangan kembali jika kau tidak bisa membawa Yunho, arratji?"_]

Perkataan Ummanya masih terngiang. Jika ia tidak kembali ke Gwangju, lalu ia harus ke mana? Sedangkan ia masih buta dengan Seoul.

Walaupun Jaejoong tidak tahu maksud perkataan Ibunya, tapi ia terus memikirkannya. Ck. Jaejoong yang polos...=='

Tanpa diduga sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju cepat ke arahnya. Tapi Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang melamun, tidak menyadarinya.

TIIINNN TIINNN!

CKITTTT

BRUKK!

~*YunJae Is Real*~

"Sudah siap Jae?" Seorang namja imut menghampiri Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ne…"

"Wae? Apa kau gugup?" Tanya nya lagi, karena melihat wajah tegang Jaejoong.

"Suie Hyung…Tak bisakah waktunya diundur? Aku masih belum sanggup bertemu lagi dengannya..." rajuk Jaejoong manja. Namja imut yang dipanggil 'Suie Hyung' itu hanya tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana… ada aku disampingmu." ujar Namja imut bernama Kim Junsu itu, berusaha untuk membuat 'namdongsaengnya' tidak gugup.

"Kkajja…Mereka pasti sudah lama menunggu kita..!"

Kim Junsu atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Xiah Junsu adalah seorang _D__esigner_ terkenal di Korea. Namanya sudah tak asing lagi di telinga para penggila _Fashion_.

Diusianya yang belum genap 25 tahun, Junsu sudah bisa disejajarkan dengan _D__esigner__-D__esigner_ papan atas. Seringnya _fashion show _yang ia gelar baik diluar maupun di dalam negeri membuat dirinya lebih terkenal lagi.

Dirinya juga lah yang telah membuat Jaejoong berubah 360 derajat.(?)

Dua tahun lalu, mobil yang dikendarainya tak sengaja menabrak Jaejoong. Walaupun Jaejoong saat itu tidak mendapatkan luka yang parah, tapi Junsu bersikukuh merawat Jaejoong. Dan sebagai permohonan maafnya Junsu pun mengajak Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka berdua-Junsu dan Jaejoong- sudah saling terbuka dengan urusan pribadi mereka. Hingga Jaejoong menceritakan semua masalahnya.

Junsu yang merasa kasihan sekaligus marah pada namja yang diketahuinya Presiden Direktur YJ-s Entertainment itu akhirnya menawarkan diri membantu Jaejeoong untuk mendapatkan kembali Yunho.

Ia pun merubah penampilan Jaejoong.

Mulai dari mengajarkan Jaejoong berpakaian sesuai jaman, hingga membuat kulit Jaejoong kembali putih.

Well…sebenarnya Jaejoong memang mempunyai kulit yang putih, tapi karena malas untuk memanjakannya, jadi kulit Jaejoong terlihat kusam.

Bukan hanya itu, Junsu juga menjadikan Jaejoong modelnya pada setiap _fashion show_ yang digelarnya.

Hingga belum genap setahun Jaejoong berkecimpung di dunia _modeling_, sudah membuat namanya terkenal. Bahkan tak jarang agensi di luar negeri sana meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi modelnya pada sebuah majalah atau iklan.

Dan tentu saja tak ada yang menyangka jika seorang Hero Kim, itulah nama panggung Jaejoong, dulunya adalah seorang namja culun nan polos, dan karena saking polosnya ia bisa dengan mudahnya dikelabui orang-orang jahat seperti Yunho dan . #Plakk

Junsu dan Jaejoong sudah tiba di depan Restoran mewah yang menjadi tempat janjian mereka dengan pihak Yunho.

Well… Setelah menjadi perebutan beberapa agensi, akhirnya Junsu dan jaejoong sepakat untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan agensi yang dipimpin Yunho, YJ-s Entertainment. Agensi itu memang tidak hanya menaungi beberapa orang model, tapi beberapa Bintang hallyu, aktor dan aktris terkenal, serta penyanyi solo terkenal lainnya banyak yang bernaung di bawah agensi itu.

Dan siapa sangka dari sekian banyaknya agensi yang memperebutkan Jaejoong, nama YJ-s Entertainment ikut terdaftar di sana.

Hal itu membuat Junsu dan Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Bukankah itu yang mereka inginkan? Bekerjasama akan lebih memudahkan jalan mereka menjalankan rencana aniya?

"Joesunghamnida kami terlambat." Ucap Junsu menghampiri meja yang diketahuinya telah ditempati oleh Yunho dan _GM_-nya, Park Yoochun.

"Gwaenchana kami juga baru tiba Junsu-ssi." Jawab ramah Yoochun. Yunho yang berada di samping Yoochun memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada _GM _sekaligus temannya itu. Apanya yang baru tiba? Mereka bahkan hampir berjamur menunggu dua namja yang errr cantik di depannya ini.

Kalau saja bukan Hero dan Xiah yang mereka tunggu, mereka tak akan sudi menunggu orang selama itu.

"Ah ne..Ini Hero.." Junsu mengenalkan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terdiam menatap Yunho. Namja imut itu bisa melihat tatapan sendu Jaejoong.

"Park Yoochun.." Yoochun terlebih dulu menjabat tangan Jaejoong.

"Hero Kim.."

"Jung Yunho.." Entah mengapa Yunho menjadi gugup ketika menatap mata bulat itu.

"Hero… Kim…" Jaejoong menjabat tangan Yunho. Ada getaran aneh yang langsung menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Selama setahun ini Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat Yunho dari kejauhan. Tapi sekarang, dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang menjadi tujuannya berubah seperti sekarang. Dengan orang yang masih dicintainya.

Kemudian mereka berempat duduk .

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan terlebih dahulu? Setelah itu baru membicarakan kontrak?" Yoochun yang memang mempunyai sifat mudah bergaul itu mencoba memberi saran. Sejujurnya ia memang merasa lapar. Siapa yang tidak lapar menunggu orang lebih dari satu jam?

"Langsung saja membicarakan kontrak. Aku lebih suka makan malam di rumah." Sela Jaejoong seraya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Nde… Bolehkah aku melihat surat kontraknya Yoochun-ssi?" Ucap Junsu. Yoochun yang hendak protespun akhirnya memberikan surat kontrak itu. Jika saja bukan namja pujaan hatinya yang berbicara, Yoochun pasti sudah berteriak agar mereka makan terlebih dulu.

Yeah… Park Yoochun memang sangat mengagumi Xiah Junsu.

Junsu dan Jaejoong tengah serius membaca dengan teliti surat kontrak itu, sesekali keduanya terlihat berdebat.

Yoochun sendiri tengah memegangi perutnya yang lapar, berharap perutnya tidak mengeluarkan bunyi yang akan menjatuhkan martabatnya.

Sementara Yunho, sedari tadi ia serius memandangi wajah Jaejoong. Entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat ketika ia berada di dekat namja cantik itu. Dan entah mengapa aroma tubuh Jajeoong sepertinya tidak asing lagi bagi Yunho. Wangi vanilla. Apa ia dan Hero pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Pikirnya.

Ehemm…

"Hero-ssi, apakah kita pernah bertemu seperti ini sebelumnya? Kenapa rasanya kita pernah dekat?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghentikan membaca surat kontrak itu. Apakah ia ketahuan?

"Tentu saja, mungkin kau sering melihat penampilanku secara langsung. Tapi jika bertemu dekat seperti ini, aku rasa baru kali ini." Jaejoong menjawab dengan sedikit gugup, berharap Yunho tak menyadari penyamarannya.

"Betul juga…" Yunho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya walaupun ia sedikit aneh dengan jawaban namja cantik itu.

"Hyung, aku rasa aku setuju." Dengan cepat Jaejoong menyetujui persyaratan kontrak kerja dengan perusaan Yunho. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan menormalkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa bisa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apalagi setelah pertanyaan Yunho barusan.

"Um… Baiklah jika kau setuju. Kami akan menandatanginya sekarang." Ujar Junsu tersenyum. Kemudian manager Jaejoong itu menyerahkan surat kontrak itu pada Jaejoong untuk ditandatangani.

"Hero-ssi akan mulai bekerja pada perusahaan kami mulai lusa." Beritahu Yoochun.

"Baiklah…" sahut Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Tapi Hero-ssi, apa kami boleh mengetahui nama aslimu? Maksudku, Hero itu nama panggungmu aniya? Sebagai seorang Pimpinan rasanya aku harus mengetahui siapa saja nama asli artis yang bernaung di bawah perusahaanku." Tutur Yunho. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu terkejut. Mereka tak berpikir jika Yunho akan menayakan hal itu.

Junsu melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Nama asliku?" Jujur saja Jaejoong ragu mengatakannya. Ia yakin walaupun dirinya tak lama mengenal Yunho, tapi Yunho tak mungkin lupa dengan nama 'mantan' istrinya ani?

"Namaku... Kim…"

_**TBC **_

Annyeong…  
Ini Chap 2 nya... makasih buat yg kemarin ninggalin jejak di chap 1

**abilhikmah| Jung Jaehyun| Guest| missy84| gege| missjelek|**

#hug satu-satu:D

Oia, Kwang Soo sm Jong Kook disini yg di Running Man ya, si Giraffe sama si Tiger :D

Review lg yah...^^

YUNJAE IS REAL….!  
Always Keep The Faith…!^^

TBC

Makasih yg udah mampir..  
RCL seikhlasnya aja ya.. :3

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Living Like a Dream

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T-M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (24), Jung YunHo (24), Park YooChun (25), Kim JunSU (25), Shim ChangMin (22), Go Ahra (24), Jung Rae Suk aka Author aka Jung Umma (46), Kim Soo Eun aka Kim Umma (44), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, YunRa (hoekkk), JaeRa(-_-)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 3 of 7

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

.

.

CHAPTER 3

~*YunJae*~

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Haruskah ia mengatakan siapa nama aslinya?

"Namaku Kim... Kim...Jae-" Jaejoong melihat ketiga wajah yang tengah menatapnya penasaran. " Wae~? Kenapa kalian memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan kekehan. Ia bisa melihat wajah Junsu yang seolah berkata 'jangan sekarang'. Ia juga bisa melihat wajah penasaran dari Yunho dan Yoochun, terutama Yunho, namja tampan itu terlihat tegang.

"Hahahaha... Wajah kalian aneh?" Jaejoong tertawa sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya.

"Namaku Kim Jaeho, dan aku harap kalian tidak memanggilku dengan nama asli, karena aku lebih suka dipanggil, Hero..."

.

.

.

"Jinjja! Aku tak menyangka jika Xiah begitu manis... Kau tahu? Aku rela menahan rasa laparku demi dia. Jika saja bukan karena dia, mana mau aku menahannya."

Yunho hanya berdecak lidah mendengar ocehan sahabatnya itu. Kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari restoran tempat makan malam mereka dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu. Walau pada kenyataannya mereka hanya makan berdua, karena Jaejoong dan Junsu langsung pergi setelah penandatanganan kontrak kerja itu.

"Menurutmu, apa Xiah mau jika aku mengajaknya keluar? Yeah...semacam kencan lah... Ah, Aku sudah menyimpan nomor ponselnya." Yoochun kembali berkicau.

"Cihh... Kau pikir dia sama sepertimu eoh? Tidak normal!" ujar Yunho sarkastik.

"Aigoo... Seperti kau normal saja.. Tsk... Aku tahu chingu-yah.. Tadi kau terus memperhatikan Hero-ssi.. Wae? Kau menyukainya eoh?" goda Yoochun sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Yoochun tahu karena sedari tadi ia memperhatikan Presdir-nya itu. Dan ia juga merasa aneh, namja straight seperti Yunho terlihat begitu terpesona oleh seorang namja, apakah mungkin karena Hero cantik? Pikirnya.

"Naega michyeonya? Namja joahae? Aku bukan kau Park Yoochun!" Yunho mendengus sebal.

"Geurae? Aku tak percaya.. Tatapanmu padanya seperti seorang kekasih yang baru bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya. Eumm..Seperti ada sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam. Hahaha.."

Plakk!

"Yak! Aishh..." Yoochun mengusap jidat indahnya yang dipukul Yunho. Walau tidak keras, tapi tetap saja ia kesal, pasalnya jidat adalah aset berharganya untuk menaklukan yeoja atau namja berstatus 'Uke'.

"Aku masih normal, jangan lupakan Ahra." Ucap Yunho tanpa peduli gerutuan sahabatnya, ia tetap mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang.

"Baiklah... Tapi aku bertaruh, kau pasti akan jatuh dalam pesona seorang Hero Kim." Yoochun menyeringai terkekeh, sedangkan Yunho hanya mendengus. Ternyata selain mempunyai jidat yang luas sahabatnya itu juga mempunyai rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Ck.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Yoochun terus mengotak atik ponselnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas, sementara Yunho hanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kim Jaeho." Lirih Yunho tiba-tiba, membuat Yoochun menolehkan wajahnya. "Kim Jaejoong.."

"Nuguya?"

"Ye?" Yunho menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak sadar jika telah menyebutkan nama seseorang yang telah lama dilupakannya.

"Kim Jaejoong. Siapa dia?" tanya Yoochun penasaran karena sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama yang asing di telinganya.

"Aniya, bukan siapa-siapa." elak Yunho cepat tak mau jika sahabatnya itu bertanya lebih. 'Shit! Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya lagi?' gerutunya dalam hati.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

Jaejoong berjalan dengan anggun di lobi gedung YJ-s Entertainment. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bekerja sebagai model agensi itu. Semalam ia mendapatkan panggilan dari sang pemilik agensi untuk datang ke kantor. Jujur saja ia merasa gugup. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akan berhadapan langsung dengan Yunho dan hanya berdua saja.

Jaejoong terus berjalan seraya memberikan senyuman pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Dan mau tak mau beberapa kali ia harus menghentikan langkahnya karena beberapa orang memintanya untuk berfoto dan meminta tandatangannya. Hero Kim memang dikenal sebagai sosok model terkenal yang ramah.

Tok~Tok~Tok~

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu ruangan Yunho. Ia semakin gugup ketika mendengar sahutan dari dalam yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Sekali lagi namja cantik itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Cklekk..

"Annyeong Yunho-ssi..."

Yunho yang sedari tadi tengah sibuk menatap layar laptop apple-nya mendongkakkan kepala. "Ah, kau sudah datang? Silahkan masuk.." ujarnya tersenyum. Kemudian ia menghampiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih terlihat gugup hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di sofa. Entah mengapa mereka menjadi canggung.

"Um... Itu... Aku menyuruhmu ke mari untuk membicarakan tawaran kerja dari perusahaan DB's Corp. Mereka menawarimu untuk mengiklankan produk i-phone terbaru mereka. Aku harap kau mau menerimanya sebab ini kesempatan yang bagus, kau tahu sendiri bukan jika DB's Corp adalah perusahaan yang besar?" tutur Yunho mengutarakan maksudnya memanggil Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia sedikit heran, bukannya dia mempunyai seorang manager untuk mengatur kegiatannya? Tapi kenapa Presdir-nya itu mau turun langsung berbicara dengannya?

Yunho masih menunggu jawaban Jaejoong. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya karena Jaejoong belum juga menjawab.

"Aku setuju." Sahut Jaejoong akhirnya. "Tapi Yunho-ssi, bukankah ada manager Yoo yang mengatur kegiatanku? Mengapa anda langsung yang memberitahuku?" imbuhnya bertanya, Jaejoong memang penasaran karena setahunya seorang Presdir yang mempunyai jabatan tertinggi tidak perlu turun tangan mengatur jadwal dan kegiatan artisnya, karena memang sudah ada manager masing-masing.

"Itu... Itu... Karena kau spesial."

"Ye?"

"Um.. Maksudku, karena kau masih baru, jadi aku juga harus tahu jadwal dan kegiatanmu, yah begitu. Maksudku seperti itu.." Ucap Yunho belepotan. 'sial! Park jidat itu pasti sudah mengguna-gunaiku.' Rutuknya dalam hati. Entah mengapa namja tampan itu menjadi gugup berhadapan dengan Hero. Padahal ia adalah namja normal seperti yang dikatakannya pada Yoochun. Tapi sekarang, melihat wajah Hero yang begitu cantik melebihi wanita yang pernah dilihatnya, mengapa hatinya jadi berdebar? Apakah ia sekarang tertular penyakit Yoochun?

"Yunho-ssi.. Yunho-ssi! Gwaenchanayo?" Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho karena namja tampan itu terlihat seperti sedang melamun.

"Ah, mian... Tadi aku sedang memikirkan... Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" Tawar Yunho. Dan ia kembali merutuki mulutnya yang sudah mengucapakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diucapkannya. "Tapi jika kau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa." imbuhnya seraya tertawa aneh.

"Aniya aku bisa." Tukas Jaejoong.

"Jinjja?" Yunho tak percaya, padahal ia hanya asal berkata tadi.

"Nde, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang saja?"

"Um... Baiklah..."

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

Brukk!

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang King Size-nya. Ia memijat keningnya pelan.

Oh Gosh... Sepertinya ia mendapatkan kutukan. Dulu ia sangat tidak suka dengan hubungan sesama jenis seperti yang sahabatnya lakukan. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh jika berada di dekat namja cantik itu? Perasaan itu sama ketika ia berdekatan dengan Ahra. Ani, bahkan lebih. Perasaan itu lebih pada rasa ingin memiliki.

Selama sebulan ia bekerjasama dengan Hero, ia selalu merasakan getaran-getaran aneh jika berada di dekat namja cantik itu.

Sepertinya Jung Yunho sudah terkena sihir Hero Kim. Ini bukan sekedar rasa kagum. Tapi ini Cinta.

Yeah... Presdir YJ-s Entertainment itu mencintai modelnya, Hero Kim.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

"Hero Oppa!"

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu lamborgini-nya saat sereorang memanggilnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang yeoja coretcantikcoret tengah berlari ke susahan karena high heels yang dipakainya. Yeoja itu menghampirinya.

"Ahra-ssi.."

"Hero Oppa, apa aku boleh ikut menumpang mobilmu? Aku tidak membawa mobil karena mobilku sedang diservis.. Boleh yah... Jebal..." mohon Yeoja yang ternyata Ahra itu. Go Ahra memang satu agensi dengan Jaejoong, ia juga seorang model yang baru merambat dunia akting.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia ingat dengan jelas. Yeoja ini adalah yeoja yang memarahinya dulu. Dan ia juga tahu yeoja di depannya ini adalah calon istri Yunho. Seperti yang di beritakan di media cetak dan media elektronik maupun on line lainnya. Ia juga masih ingat Nyonya Jung pernah mengatakan jika yeoja ini yang akan memberikan banyak keturunan untuk Yunho.

"Oppa, kau mendengarkan ku?" sentuhan Ahra di pundaknya menyadarkan dari lamunannya.

"Ah, mianhae... Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika kita pulang bersama? Maksudku... Bagaimana dengan Yunho-ssi..."

"Tsk, Oppa tak usah memikirkan itu, aku tak ingin membicarakanya.." tukas Ahra dengan nada tidak senang mendengar nama Yunho disebut. "Kkajja Oppa!" Ahra membuka pintu mobil Jaejoong dan masuk. Jaejoong sendiri masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun masuk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

Apartement itu sangat mewah, terletak di lantai paling atas atau lebih sering dikenal dengan sebutan penthouse. Barang-barang di dalamnya pun sangat berkelas. Ahra memang bukan yeoja sembarangan. Ia lebih pantas di sebut yeoja glamour. Kemewahan, kecantikan, ketenaran selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya.

"Silahkan duduk Oppa..." suruhnya pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terperangah melihat isi penthouse Ahra.

Jaejoong duduk di sofa. Pandangannya tertuju pada Ahra yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sekaleng minuman dingin di tangannya.

"Aku senang Oppa mau mampir dulu.. Gomawoyo..." Ahra tersenyum dan menyimpan minuman itu di meja, kemudian yeoja itu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang terkejut hendak bergeser, tapi Ahra memegang tangannya.

"Joahae.."

"Heh?" Jaejoong merasakan keterkejutan lagi. Setelah sikap Ahra yang membuatnya bergidik, kali ini ucapan yeoja itu membuat jantungnya seperti akan lompat.

"Aku menyukaimu Oppa, sejak kau menjadi seorang model aku sudah menyukaimu. Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat senang mendengarmu satu agensi denganku." papar Ahra dengan nada genit.

"Ta- tapi, bukankah kau tunangan Yunho-ssi?"

Ahra melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong. Jujur ia merasa nyaman memegang tangan Jaejoong. Kulitnya halus, padahal ia sendiri yang seorang yeoja kulitnya tak sehalus itu.

"Aku memang tunangan Yunho Oppa, tapi aku tak mencintainya. Dia itu terlalu dingin, aku tidak suka." Ahra mencebilkan bibirnya. "Lagi pula kalau bukan karena Nyonya Jung aku tak akan mau bertunangan dengannya. Aku masih muda, masih banyak mimpi yang ingin Aku raih." Imbuhnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintai Yunho-ssi?"

Ahra menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, ia menarik nafasnya. "Molla... Dulu aku memang mencintainya, tapi sekarang..." Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya. "Aku mencintai Hero Oppa..."

.

.

"Eu~kyang kyang... Eu kyang kyang~~" Suara tawa Junsu menggema di apartement mewah Jaejoong. Sesaat lalu Jaejoong menceritakan tentang Ahra yang 'menembaknya'.

"Yak Hyung jangan tertawa!" Jaejoong melemparkan bantal ke arah namja imut yang sudah dianggapnya Hyung itu. Junsu mengusap air mata di sudut mata sipitnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Mian, mian, tapi ini benar-benar lucu. Kau 'ditembak' oleh rivalmu sendiri? Aigoo... Hahahaha.." Junsu kembali tertawa. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Junsu terus menertawakannya. Junsu pun menghentikan tawanya melihat Jaejoong cemberut.

"Kau percaya Jae?"

"Huh?"

"Aku kenal siapa Go Ahra. Dia perempuan ular. Dia memang sangat terobsesi untuk menjadi Nyonya Jung... Hahh... Siapa juga yang tak ingin bersanding dengan namja tampan nan kaya seperti Yunho?"

"Tapi dia bilang-"

"Dia bilang begitu agar kau jatuh dalam perangkapnya." sela Junsu. Namja imut itu berdiri dan pergi mengambil minuman dari lemari es.

"Semua orang tahu jika Go Ahra mempunyai sifat tak pernah puas, baik itu dalam karir, maupun urusan namja." lanjut Junsu. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih setia mendengar kejelekan Ahra.

"Dia memang begitu, setiap ada barang baru yang bagus pasti di incarnya... Dan ternyata dia salah sasaran, karena targetnya adalah istri tunangannya sendiri, eu kyang kyang~ ppabo!" Junsu kembali tertawa merutuki kebodohan Ahra.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana Hyung?"

Junsu menghentikan tawanya. Ia duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan memeluk pundak namja cantik itu. "Untuk memperlancar rencana... Kau terima dia."

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

"Gomawo Oppa! Aku janji akan menjadi pacar yang baik.." Ahra memeluk Jaejoong. Beberapa saat lalu Jaejoong mengajak Ahra bertemu di Basment gedung YJ-s. Dan seperti saran Junsu, ia menerima Ahra menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi Tidak!  
Namja cantik itu tak sedikit pun menyukai Ahra, ia melakukannya karena dengan begini Jaejoong akan lebih mudah menyingkirkan Ahra dan menjadikan Yunho miliknya seutuhnya.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Ahra. "Aku mencintaimu..." ucapnya menyeringai.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

"Mau masuk dulu?" Tawar Jaejoong pada Yunho. Tadi pagi ia sengaja tidak membawa lamborgininya agar Yunho mau mengantarnya. Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati, karena selain dirinya tak bertemu Ahra karena yeoja itu sedang shooting drama terbarunya, Yunho juga dengan senang hati mau mengantarnya pulang.

"Bolehkah?"

"Geurom.." sahut Jaejoong tersenyum. Kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan. Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Astaga! Ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke Apartement namja yang sudah berhasil membelokan orientasi seksualnya.

"Silahkan masuk... Anggap saja rumah sendiri.." Jaejoong tersenyum manis, membuat kaki Yunho lemas.

"Go-gomawo.." sahutnya gugup.

"Yunho-ssi, kau belum makan malam bukan? Aku akan memasak. Kita makan malam di sini saja, eotte?"

"Kau memasak? Hahaha... Baiklah aku akan makan malam di sini, pasti menyenangkan.." Sahut Yunho diselingi dengan kekehan.

"Kau duduklah, makanannya akan siap dalam waktu 30 menit!" ujar Jaejoong semangat. Kemudian namja cantik itu mengambil apron merah bergambar Hello Kitty dan memakainya. Yunho terkekeh melihatnya. Ternyata seorang namja juga ada yang menyukai Hello Kitty eoh?

Sementara Jaejoong berkutat dengan masakannya. Yunho dengan setia memperhatikannya. Namja tampan itu sudah jatuh dalam pesona Hero Kim. Persetan dengan Yoochun yang akan mengolok-oloknya jika ia tahu ucapannya dulu benar. Yunho juga tak peduli dengan tunangannya Ahra. Apalagi mengingat sikap Ahra padanya berbeda akhir-akhir ini, tidak semanja dulu.

Jaejoong meletakkan semua hasil masakannya di counter dapur. Yunho yang melihatnya takjub. Dalam waktu 30 menit namja cantik itu mampu memasak 4 jenis makanan.

"Ayo dicoba! Rasanya mungkin tak seenak masakan restoran, tapi ini tak beracun.." gurau Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Aku rela jika yang meracuninya itu, kau.."

"Ye?"

"A-aniyo... Ayo makan..." Yunho merutuki ucapannya. Mengapa ia selalu mengucapkan kata-kata gombal jika sedang bersama Jaejoong? 'Jung Yunho! Kau benar-benar sudah gila.' Batinnya.

Makan malam itu terasa hangat. Apalagi Yunho tak berhenti memuji masakan Jaejoong yang katanya lebih enak dari makanan yang pernah ia makan. Jaejoong sendiri selalu dibuat merona. Ternyata selain pintar berbisnis namja tampan itu pintar merayu juga. a/n :Pintar menghancurkan hati juga ^_^ #dikubur Yunpa#

Seusai makan malam, Jaejoong menawarkan Yunho untuk mencicipi wine yang beberapa minggu lalu dibelinya dari Amsterdam. Mereka kini berada di balkon Apartement Jaejoong. Jaejoong berdiri membelakangi Yunho yang bersandar di pintu balkon dengan segelas wine di tangannya.

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu." Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, setelah sebelumnya menyimpan gelas wine di meja yang ada di sana. Ia berdiri di samping namja cantik itu. "Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu." imbuhnya, Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku sudah gila dengan menyukai seorang namja. Tapi aku tak ingin menyangkalnya. Aku rela jika dikatai tidak normal. Aku rela jika harus menerima resiko yang akan aku dapatkan nanti. Aku... Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaeho..."

Ucapan beruntun yang keluar dari mulut Yunho seakan mengunci setiap gerakan organ tubuh Jaejoong. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, darahnya berhenti mengalir, parunya berhenti bernafas, bibirnya kelu tak mampu berucap. Ucapan Yunho sangat ingin didengarnya. Sangat! Tapi ucapan itu untuk Kim Jaeho, bukan Kim Jaejoong.

Sekarang Jaejoong merasa dilema, haruskah ia menerima ungkapan hati Yunho?

Tapi bagaimana jika Yunho tahu kalau dirinya sebenarnya adalah Kim Jaejoong? Mantan istri- ani, istri yang telah dia tinggalkan dua tahun lalu. Apa yang akan Yunho lakukan?Jaejoong terus menunduk. Ia tak mampu melihat tatapan cinta Yunho.

"Yunho-ssi aku-"

"Kau menolakku?"

"Aniyo!"

"Kau menerimaku?"

"Eh? ani-"

"Arrasseo... Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku..." Yunho tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu Jae... Saranghae..." Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan Yunho. Pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan. "Nado saranghae Yun-ah..."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, ia senang dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Ia menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

Perlahan wajah tampan itu mendekat. Jaejoong yang mengerti langsung menutup matanya. Dan dengan perlahan daging kenyal itu menyentuh bibirnya. Melumat, menghisap, mengulum, saling beradu lidah mencampurkan saliva mereka. Dan keduanya pun hanyut dalam ciuman penuh cinta tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata yang terbelak menyaksikan kemesraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

YUNJAE IS REAL...!

Always Keep The Faith...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : **Living Like a Dream**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (24), Jung YunHo (24), Park YooChun (25), Kim JunSu (25), Shim ChangMin (22), Go Ahra (24), Jung Rae Suk aka Author aka Jung Umma (46), Kim Soo Eun aka Kim Umma (44), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, YunRa (hoekkk), JaeRa(-_-)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya..

Lenght : 4 of 7

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.  
**.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4  
**

Plakk!

"Ouch!... Suie Baby, kenapa kau memukulku? Appo~" Yoochun meringis memegang jidatanya karena tiba-tiba saja jidat indahnya di pukul Junsu. Tidak begitu sakit memang, tapi ia cukup kaget.

"Mian, tadi ada nyamuk di jidatmu..." sesal Junsu, tadi ia memang melihat makhluk penghisap darah itu nongkrong di jidat Yoochun. Tapi sayang, sang nyamuk kabur dan hanya meninggalkan rasa sakitnya saja di jidat indah mantan suami author itu XD

Ternyata suara kaget Yoochun telah mengganggu dua insan yang tengah berciuman itu. Padahal suasana sedang panas-panasnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sontak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat mendengar suara seseorang, mereka menoleh dan melihat Junsu dan Yoochun tengah sedikit beradu mulut.

Mereka cukup terkejut. Apalagi setelahnya Yunho melihat Yoochun menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Hyung!" seru Jaejoong.

"Aigoo... Mianhae aku tak tahu kalau kalian... Yeah... Um... Kalau begitu kami pergi.. Silahkan lanjutkan..." ucap Junsu tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mendengar ucapan Junsu, Jaejoong dan Yunho menjadi salah tingkah.

"Baby aku pulang dulu ne, baru ingat kalau hari ini aku harus menghadap Presdir Jung." ucap Yoochun pada Junsu. Well.. Yoochun dan Junsu memang baru berpacaran seminggu yang lalu, usaha Yoochun untuk mendapatkan hati Junsu tidak sia-sia, karena ternyata namja imut itu pun sama sepertinya, lebih tertarik pada sesamanya.

"Maksudmu? Bukankah Yunho-ssi..." Dengan ekspresi bingung Junsu menunjuk Yunho yang masih berdiri di balkon bersama Jaejoong.

"Aniyo, Presdir Jung itu tidak menyukai namja. Dia straight." tukas Yoochun seraya tersenyum aneh.

"Yya! PARK YOOCHUN!" hardik Yunho. Bisa-bisanya namja jidat itu berbicara seperti itu di hadapan Jaejoong yang sekarang telah sah menjadi kekasihnya. Bagaimana jika namja cantik itu salah paham?

"Aigoo... Yunho-ssi, jadi itu benar-benar anda eoh? Aku kira hanya orang yang mirip denganmu saja..." Yoochun terkekeh geli melihat wajah memerah Yunho, yang entah merah karena malu atau karena marah. Tadi ia memang sengaja menggoda sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya ingin mengerjai Yunho yang sudah termakan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Jae aku pulang dulu, kau istirahatlah... Ingat jangan tidur terlalu malam arratji?" pesan Yunho seraya mengelus surai halus Jaejoong. Dan ucapan serta tingkahnya itu sukses membuat Yoochun dan Junsu menganga (lagi). Seorang Jung Yunho yang angkuh bisa lembut dan perhatian seperti itu? Sulit dipercaya...

"Um, sampai bertemu besok Yun.." sahut Jaejoong tersenyum. Kemudian Yunho mengampiri Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Annyeong Xiah-ssi..." pamitnya ramah pada Junsu. Junsu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Kkajja!" Yunho menarik paksa tangan Yoochun dengan raut wajah dinginnya.

"Yya! Yya! Tunggu, aku belum berpamitan dengan kekasihku!" ronta Yoochun. Tapi namja tampan itu tak memperdulikannya, ia terus menyeret tangan sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sisi lain seorang Presdir dan GM YJ-s Entertainment ternyata sangat unik. Pikirnya.

"Jadi? Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, Jung?" Titah Yoochun ketika mereka sudah tiba di Apartement Yunho.  
"Seperti yang kau lihat." Sahut Yunho acuh.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sukses meminum ludahmu sendiri." ucap Yoocun dengan perumpamaan yang berlebih. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Ahra? Ingat Jung, kau sudah bertunangan dengannya!"

Yunho terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Hubunganku dengan Ahra sedang tidak baik, jadi biarkanlah seperti ini saja.."

"Maksudmu, kau menjadikan Hero sebagai pelampiasanmu, begitu?"

"Aniyo, aku mencintai Hero tulus." Tukas Yunho. Ia meneguk minuman yang berada di tangannya. "Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan Ahra... Sepertinya dia bukan yeoja yang baik untukku. Aku sering mengajaknya untuk menikah, tapi dia selalu menolak dengan alasan masih ingin berkarir." imbuhnya dan kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Dia memang tidak cocok denganmu, dari awal juga aku sudah bisa menebak, dia hanya ingin mendongkrak popularitas dengan menerima lamaran Jung Ahjumma." Ucap Yoochun membenarkan. "Ah geurae, aku mendengar desas desus jika kini Ahra tengah dekat dengan salah satu teman modelnya, tapi aku tak tahu namja itu siapa." lanjut Yoochun.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, mereka bilang namja itu sering datang ke Apartement Ahra. Kau harus cari tahu Yun, jika itu benar, bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian? Jung Ahjumma juga pasti setuju jika kesalahan itu dari Ahra." saran Yoochun. Ia memang sangat tahu jika Nyonya Jung sangat menginginkan Ahra menjadi menantunya sehingga Jung Rae Suk itu selalu mendesak Yunho agar menikahi Ahra secepatnya.

"Aku akan mencari tahu...Tks... Perempuan murahan..." Decak Yunho tajam.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

Sudah sebulan Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan. Tak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka, yang mengetahuinya hanya Junsu dan Yoochun saja, mengingat Yunho masih berstatus tunangan Ahra, dan Jaejoong kekasih Ahra (tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho), jadi mereka memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka, dengan alasan hubungan seperti itu memang belum bisa diterima oleh sebagian masyarakat di sana, walau kenyataannya cukup banyak juga orang yang menjalani hubungan seperti itu juga Jaejoong selalu dibuat risih oleh Ahra yang semakin terus ingin menempel dengannya. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong bersikap ramah pada yeoja itu walaupun ia lakukan dengan SANGAT terpaksa. Sekarang Jaejoong seolah terjebak dengan permainannya sendiri. Yunho memang sudah menjadi miliknya walaupun belum seutuhnya, tapi ia sangat sulit untuk bisa lepas dari Ahra.

"Mwo? Menggoda perempuan ular itu? Shirreo! Aku tak mau mengorbankan tubuhku!" tolak Changmin. Namja tinggi itu adalah anak adik perempuan ayah Junsu. Ia juga salah seorang yang sering Junsu jadikan model pada peragaan busana rancangannya. Changmin tidak seterkenal Jaejoong, ia hanya beberapa kali membantu sepupunya itu, itu juga jika ia memiliki waktu luang, karena namja tinggi itu masih kuliah di Universitas Seoul.

"Hanya sampai dia melepaskan Jaejoong saja Min-ah... Setelah itu kau bisa mencampakkannya... Bukankah itu bagus? Sekalian memberi dia pelajaran..." Junsu mencoba membujuk sepupunya itu.

"Jebal Minnie-yah..." imbuh Jaejoong memohon dengan kitty eyes-nya.

"Lebih baik aku disuruh menikahi Jae Hyung dari pada harus menggoda perempuan ular itu." Dengus Changmin.

"Yya! Aku sudah menikah!" protes Jaejoong.

"Arratta, dan Jung Yunho adalah pria bodoh, melepas seorang malaikat dan malah memilih iblis untuk menjadi pendampingnya." sahut Changmin sarkastik. Ia memang tahu kisah hidup Jaejoong.

"Pokoknya kau harus mau! Jika tidak, aku akan menyita seluruh koleksi yadongmu." Ancam Junsu.

"Nde, kau juga tak akan pernah bisa merasakan masakanku lagi!" Jaejoong menimpali ucapan Junsu.

"Aishh... Kalian berdua?... Baiklah, baiklah aku setuju..." Pasrah Changmin akhirnya. Dua hal yang tidak bisa lepas dari seorang Shim Changmin, koleksi yadongnya dan memakan masakan Jaejoong, ia tak mau jika harus kehilangan mereka, jadi dengan terpaksa ia merelakan tubuhnya menjadi umpan Ular berbisa Go Ahra.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

Changmin berjalan bak seorang pangeran di salah satu koridor gedung YJ-s Entertainment. Sesekali ia tersenyum ramah pada orang yang berpaspasan dengannya. Sesaat lalu ia sudah menandatangani kontrak kerjasama untuk menjadi seorang model di agensi itu, tentu saja atas bantuan sepupunya Xiah Junsu, jadi ia bisa dengan mudah menjalin kerjasama dengan agensi terbesar di Korea itu. Lagi pula bukankah ini kemauan sepupu dan Jae Hyung-nya juga agar ia bisa lebih mudah menjerat Ahra?

"Ah, joesunghamnida.." ucap seorang yeoja yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya saat akan berbelok tadi, kopi yang dibawa yeoja itu pun tumpah mengotori hoddie kesayangannya. Hampir saja ia berteriak memaki yeoja itu jika saja yeoja yang di hadapannya itu bukan Go Ahra, sang ular yang akan ditangkapnya.

Changmin tersenyum hangat. "Gwaenchana Ahra-ssi..."

"Eh, kau mengenalku?" tanya Ahra menunjuk dirinya.

"Tentu saja... Siapa orang yang tak mengenalmu? Yeoja muda yang cantik dengan segudang prestasi." Ucapan Changmin sukses membuat pipi Ahra merona. Ia tak menyangka jika dirinya seterkenal itu. :-Q

Changmin menyeringai, sepertinya targetnya sudah mulai masuk perangkapnya.

"Shim Changmin." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri. "Aku model baru di agensi ini.." imbuhnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Changmin-ssi.." sahut Ahra tersenyum menerima uluran tangan Changmin.

"Nado... Apakah nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi? Suatu kehormatan buatku jika seandainya aku bisa makan malam dengan yeoja secantik Ahra-ssi." Changmin mulai mengeluarkan jurus gombalan mautnya lagi.

Wajah Ahra kian memerah mendengar ucapan rayuan Changmin. "Malam ini aku free, bagaimana jika nanti malam kita makan di luar?" Ujarnya menyeringai dalam hati. Ternyata Go Ahra benar-benar perempuan ular. Hanya dengan melontarkan kata-kata rayuan murahan saja, dia dengan mudahnya bisa terjerat. Bukankah dia sudah memiliki seorang tunangan dan seorang kekasih eoh?

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menjemputmu." ucap Changmin hangat.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

Bruk!

Pintu Apartement itu tertutup. Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong dengan kasar ke pintu itu. Di hisapnya brutal leher putih Kekasihnya itu.

"Nghh.." Lenguh Jaejoong nikmat mendongkakkan kepalanya. Tangannya menjambak rambut Yunho dan menekan kepala namja tampan itu hingga Yunho semakin ganas menciumi leher jenjangnya.

Tak cukup dengan ciuman, Yunho pun menjilati dan menggigit pelan Kulit leher itu, menghisapnya kuat hingga tanda kemerahan itu tercipta.

"Ahhhh..." desah Jaejoong geli sekaligus nikmat. Dengan cepat ia menengadahkan kepala Yunho dan mencium bibir hati itu kasar. Lidah mereka saling bertaut. Bunyi desahan dan kecapan bibir yang terdengar menjadikan suasana bertambah panas.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, tangan Yunho mengelus sesuatu yang menganjal di antara selangkangan kekasihnya. Ia mulai membuka kancing dan menurunkan zipper celana jeans yang dipakai Jaejoong. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menurunkan celana Jaejoong. Sesuatu yang indah itu masih terbungkus celana dalam putih yang transparan hingga bulu-bulu halus di sekitar benda itu terlihat mau kalah, Jaejoong pun melepaskan satu persatu benda yang melekat di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Mereka saling melepaskan pakaian mereka, namun kedua bibir itu masih tetap bertautan.

"Hah..hah.." Yunho terlebih dulu melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasakan pasokan oksigennya mulai menipis. Ia tersenyum mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

Di gendongnya tubuh polos itu dengan bridal. Jaejoong mengalungkan tangan ke lehernya, dan mereka kembali beradu lidah seraya berjalan ke arah kamar.

Dan kamar itu menjadi saksi pertama sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu bercinta. Jaejoong bertumpu di kepala ranjang untuk menopang tubuhnya menahan gerakan Yunho yang membabi buta, kejantanan Yunho menusuk-nusuk rectumnya dengan kasar seolah hendak menghancurkan titik kenikmatannya. Tapi bukan sakit yang ia dapat, malah sebaliknya. Jaejoong merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa saat kejantanan Yunho menikam titik kenikmatannya. Posisinya yang menungging menjadikan kejantanan Yunho melesat masuk lubang rectumnya lebih dalam hingga titik kenikmatannya tertumbuk kuat.

"Ough..ahh Yunh..." Jaejoong mengerang nikmat.

"Yes, chagy.. Akh... Ahh..." sahut Yunho tak kalah nikmat. Ia terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat, tangannya memegang erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Yunho memelankan gerakannya, ia menarik kejantanannya sampai ujung, kemudian ia melesakkan kembali kejantanannya dengan kasar hingga sweetspot Jaejoong kembali tertikam keras dan nikmat.

"Akhh!" pekik Jaejoong. "Lagi Yunh... Akh! Lagi..." Perbuatan Yunho membuatnya hilang akal, Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat melayang oleh permainan namja tampan itu. Bibir cherry-nya yang sudah membengkak itu terus saja mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan seksi. Dan hal itu membuat libido Yunho semakin naik.

"Emh..." Yunho mencium dan menjilati punggung Jaejoong yang berkeringat. Ia mendiamkan sejenak kejantanannya di dalam rectum hangat Jaejoong.

"Argh" erangnya karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong menjepitkan rectumnya, hal itu membuat kejantanan Yunho serasa di pijat enak. "Kau nakal Sayang..." ucapnya. Kemudian ia melepaskan kejantanannya dan duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal.

"Kita ganti posisi.." Seringainya. Jaejong hanya tersenyum menurut. Tapi sebelum Ia duduk di pangkuan Yunho, ia mengulum kejantanan Yunho terlebih dulu dan memainkan ujung benda itu dengan lidahnya.

Slurp!

"Ughh... Ahh... Cukup Boo..." Yunho mengangkat kepala Jaejoong dan melumat bibir cherry itu. "Aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhmu sayang..." ucapnya seraya menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk menarik bongkahan pantat Jaejoong berlawanan arah hingga lubang rectum itu terbuka lebih lebar. Jaejoong merangkul leher Yunho, dan dengan perlahan ia menurunkan pantatnya. Kejantanan Yunho yang mengacung tegak memudahkan rectumnya 'melahap' benda itu.

Sleb!

"Arrgh..." Erang keduanya nikmat. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai menggerakan pantatnya naik turun. Dengan cepat Yunho menyambar bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak. Lidah mereka kembali bertarung. Nafsu mereka semakin tak terkendali.

"Ough Yun... Ini..sangat nikmat!" Rancau Jaejoong semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Emhh..ahhh..." Yunho menjawab dengan desahan, mulutnya sibuk mengulum dan menjilati nipple menghentikan gerakannya. Ia semakin membenamkan kepala Yunho di dadanya. Kemudian ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya memutar.

"Akh!" Yunho melepaskan kuluman nipple Jaejoong. Ia merasakan kejantanannya serasa diperas dan dipelintir. Erangan dan desahan pun rasanya tak cukup untuk mengekspresikan betapa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Sayang akuh mau...ahh.." Remasan dan pijatan otot rectum Jaejoong membuat kejantanannya semakin membengkak. Ia pun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Jaejoong, sehingga kenikmatannya berkali lipat. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Sebentar lagi kejantanannya akan menyemburkan cairan cintanya.

Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya menahan rasa nikmat yang ia dapat. Tubuhnya menegang saat dengan keras Yunho menghentakan pinggulnya dan menggeram bagai binatang buas.

"Arrrgggghhhh..."

Seketika tubuh keduanya merasa lemas.

"Hahh...hahhh..." Yunho dan Jaejoong masih berpelukan erat, seolah keduanya tak ingin terpisahkan.

Cup

"Gomawo Honey.. Kau hebat.." Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

"Emm..." Tak menyahut, Jaejoong kembali mendekap tubuh Yunho, menyerukan wajahnya di lekukan leher namja manly itu dengan posisi yang belum berubah.

"Turunlah... Jika seperti ini aku tak jamin kita bisa tidur malam ini." Ucap Yunho menyeringai. Jaejoong yang sadar akan posisinya dengan cepat turun dari pangguan Yunho.

"Akhh..." Desah keduanya saat tubuh mereka terpisah. Jaejoong menatap horor kejantanan Yunho yang masih tegak berdiri. Bukankah mereka baru orgasme beberapa menit yang lalu? Tapi kenapa benda yang baru saja mengobok-obok rectumnya itu masih berdiri dengan gagahnya?

"Wae? Mau lagi?" Tanya Yunho mengerling.

"Shirreo!" Dengan cepat namja cantik itu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia tak mau jika besok tidak bisa berjalan. Pasalnya permainan yang baru saja mereka selesaikan itu adalah ronde ke 4, selama hampir 5 jam mereka bermain dengan tak kenal rasa lelah. Dan sekarang tubuhnya terasa remuk. Ia ingin segera pergi ke alam mimpi.

Yunho terkekeh, ia pun ikut menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dan memeluk tubuh polos Jaejoong dari belakang. Harapannya, semoga 'adiknya' tidak tergoda oleh sesuatu di depannya, kendati pusakanya itu masih mengacung tegak dan tepat menyentuh pinky hole yang tadi telah diobrak-abriknya.

"Jalja..." Yunho mengecup pundak Jaejoong. Kemudian ia menyusul Jaejoong ke alam mimpi. Dan perlahan 'adiknya' pun ikut 'tertidur'.

Tanpa disadarinya, Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Bukan karena ia menyesal telah memberikan kembali tubuhnya pada Yunho. Tapi ia merasa kecewa. Bagaimana jika Hero Kim itu bukanlah dirinya? Bukankah itu berarti Yunho telah mengkhianatinya dengan tidur bersama orang lain? Padahal Yunho masih memiliki Kim Jaejoong yang setia menunggunya di Gwangju sana.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Ia mencoba menutup matanya untuk tidur. Biarlah saat ini ia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Yunho. 'Untuk saat ini saja Tuhan...' Batinnya.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

Prak!

Nyonya Jung melemparkan beberapa lembar foto yang menampakkan kemesraan calon menantu kesayangannya dengan beberapa namja.

Dengan perasaan takut Ahra mengambil salah satu foto yang berceceran itu.

"Ini... Umma.. Aku bisa jelaskan, ini..ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan... Aku.. Aku hanya berteman dengan mereka..." gugup Ahra berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau pikir aku percaya eoh? Kau sungguh keterlaluan..Padahal aku begitu mempercayaimu, tapi ternyata kau mengkhianati anakku. Kurang apa Yunho hingga kau berselingkuh dengan banyak namja HAH?" Teriak lantang Nyonya Jung. Jung Rae Suk itu sungguh tak menyangka, jika calon menantu idamannya ternyata berhati busuk.

"Ada apa ini?" Yunho yang baru tiba di rumah ibunya itu segera menghampiri ketika terdengar suara teriakan sang ibu.

"Oppa.."

"Lihatlah Yun! Ternyata selama ini dia membohongi kita." sela Nyonya Jung. Yunho yang melihat foto yang berserakan itu mengambilnya beberapa.

"Aniyo Oppa, ini semua salah paham, mereka hanya teman-temanku tidak lebih." sergah Ahra cepat.

"Umma sudah menyelidikinya, dan mereka semua memang selingkuhan Ahra, bahkan beberapa diantaranya adalah model dari agensimu. Cihh... Apa kau tak punya otak Ahra-yah? Kau berselingkuh dengan artis calon suamimu sendiri?" Nyonya Jung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seperti biasa, ucapannya memang setajam bambu runcing(?)

"Nan arro... Justru aku ke mari untuk membicarakan hal ini. Aku ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Ahra."

"Oppa.."

"Aku tahu jika dia bukan perempuan baik-baik. Aku juga tahu dia menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa namja di belakangku." ucap Yunho lagi, ia memang tahu isu itu dari Yoochun dulu. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencari tahu kebenarannya dari dulu, tapi ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan Hero ketimbang harus mengurusi masalah yeoja yang sudah jelas-jelas jalang itu.

"Jika seperti ini Umma tak akan melarang."

"Umma, Oppa jebal... Kalian salah paham..." tukas Ahra memelas. Air mata buayanya sudah mengalir.

"Lagi pula aku sudah mempunyai kekasih yang ku cintai." ujar Yunho tak mengindahkan ucapan Ahra sebelumnya.

"Oppa... Kau mengkhianatiku..." lirih Ahra tak percaya.

"Mworagoyo?" mendengar ucapan Ahra membuat Yunho ingin memperkosa Hero saat itu juga(?) karena saking 'gemasnya'. "Cihh... Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Go Ahra-ssi..." cibir Yunho. Perempuan ini sungguh tak punya malu, Pikirnya.

"Do jinjja~~" lirik Nyonya Jung pada Ahra, ia menggertakan giginya gemas melihat tingkah tak tahu malu 'mantan calon menantunya' itu. "Joa.. Kalau begitu kenalkan kekasihmu pada Umma.." imbuh Nyonya Jung antusias. Ia tak peduli jika Ahra merasa tak nyaman karena ucapannya.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu kapan-kapan.." sahut Yunho tersenyum. Ia menaruh kembali foto-foto itu di meja. Tapi foto yang tak sengaja terjatuh membuatnya penasaran. Pasalnya ia sedikit merasa mengenal namja yang tengah merangkul pundak mantan tunangannya itu. Diambilnya foto tersebut dan diperhatikanya dengan seksama.

DEG

Demi couple YUNJAE yang REAL matanya terbelak melihat seseorang yang telah berhasil membelokan orientasi seks-nya itu tengah merangkul bahu Ahra dengan mesra. Ia tak mungkin salah, namja berbibir cherry dan bermata bulat itu adalah kekasih yang sebulan lalu dipacarinya. Tapi sejak kapan kekasihnya itu mengenal Ahra? Setahunya dia tidak begitu dekat dengan artis-artis managementnya.

Apakah namja cantik itu juga menjadi kekasih gelap mantan tunangannya itu?

Tapi..Bagaimana mungkin?

"Hero..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC  
**_

Terimakasih buat yg udah Review, follow, n fav cerita ini...  
Kalau responnya bagus, saya akan usahain post lanjutannya tiap hari ;)

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : **Living Like a Dream  
**  
Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : K+

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (25), Jung YunHo (25), Park YooChun (26), Kim JunSu (26), Shim ChangMin (23), Go Ahra (25), Jung Raesuk aka Author aka Jung Umma (47), Kim Soo Eun aka Kim Umma (45), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, slight YunRa n JaeRa (-_-)

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 5 of 7

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

.

**.**

**CHAPTER 5  
**  
Setelah melihat foto Hero ada diantara namja-namja selingkuhan Ahra, Yunho segera meminta Hero datang ke Apartementnya untuk meminta penjelasan dari namja cantik itu.

Hampir satu jam ia menunggu kedatangan Hero di Apartement miliknya. Tapi namja bermata doe itu tak kunjung datang. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi Hero, tapi kekasihnya itu tak mengangkat panggilan telponnya.

'Apa Hero sedang sibuk?' Pikirnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya namja tampan itu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia memijat keningnya pelan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mengapa Hero-nya bisa begitu dekat dengan Go Ahra?

Bukankah Hero tahu kalau Go Ahra itu calon istrinya?

Apa Hero-nya marah karena dirinya tak kunjung memutuskan yeoja itu seperti janji yang kerap diucapkannya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang memenuhi pikiran Yunho sekarang.

_'Atau mungkin Hero mempermainkannya?'_

Di tempat lain. Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik menggertakkan giginya kuat saat ia menatap selembar foto yang memperlihatkan dua namja muda yang tengah berciuman panas. Ia tahu siapa meraka. Sebab salah satu namja tampan itu adalah anaknya, Jung Yunho, dan namja satunya adalah namja cantik yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian.

"Aku tak percaya, ini pasti bukan anakku!" bantahnya keras.

"Tapi sayangnya foto itu bukan rekayasa Nyonya Jung... Itu memang anakmu dan...Aku!" sahut namja cantik yang ternyata Jaejoong itu tersenyum.

"Kau? Apa maumu HAH? Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Nyonya Jung menatap geram Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba datang dan menunjukan foto-foto kemesraan anaknya dengan dirinya yang seorang namja.

"Aku? Kau lupa padaku Nyonya? Aigoo... Padahal kita tidak bertemu baru setahun, ckck... Ternyata daya ingatmu sungguh lemah.." cibir Jaejoong berdecak lidah. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantelnya, sebuah kacamata lensa tebal berbentuk persegi dengan bingkai hitam. Kemudian ia memakai kacamata itu. "Eotte? Apa anda sudah ingat? Apa aku perlu menyisir rambutku menjadi lebih rapi? Atau aku harus memakai kawat gigi supaya anda bisa ingat?" Dengan nada santai Jaejoong berucap, tak lupa ia sunggingkan kembali seringaian di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau?" Mata Nyonya Jung terbelak, ia ingat dengan jelas siapa pemilik wajah itu. Meski sekarang jelas berbeda, namun ia tak mungkin salah. "Kim.. Jaejoong..."

Drrtt... Drrttt...

Dengan semangat Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Tapi seketika tatapannya berubah kecewa saat tahu jika yang menggubunginya bukan Hero.

"Ne Umma, wae?... Aku tak bisa ke sana sekarang... Penting? Tapi aku punya urusan yang lebih penting Um-... Aish.. Arasseo, arrasseo aku ke sana sekarang.."

PIP

Yunho memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya. Untuk apa Ummanya menyuruhnya datang ke mansionnya? Pikirnya. Ia melirik kembali jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Menghela nafas, ia memutuskan untuk menemui ibunya terlebih dulu, dan tentang Hero, ia akan menemui nanti di apartement kekasihnya itu.

Dengan santai Yunho masuk ke dalam mansionnya, lalu menghampiri ibunya yang ada di ruang tamu, Yunho tahu karena ia mendengar suara ibunya yang seperti radio rusak itu*plakk*

"Kau sudah datang Bear..." Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja cantik menghampirinya dan bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Cup

"Bogoshippeo..." lanjut namja cantik itu mengecup pipi kiri Yunho.

Terkejut, Yunho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang ia tunggu berjam-jam tadi bisa ada di hadapannya sekarang? Di rumahnya?

"He..ro... Kenapa?-"

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Hardikan itu membuat Yunho menolehkan wajahnya, ia bisa melihat tatapan nyalang dari ibunya.

"Umma.."

"Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengannya? Apa kau tahu siapa dia HAH?"

"Aku bisa jelaskan." tukas Yunho cepat, ia tahu ibunya sangat membenci hubungan sesama jenis, maka dari itu dulu ia ragu akan mengenalkan Hero pada ibunya. Tapi mungkin sekarang waktunya, walaupun ia belum mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Hero bisa berada di rumahnya.

"Umma dia-"

"Dia Kim Jaejoong! Apa kau tahu eoh?"

"M-mwo?" Yunho terkesiap mendengar nama itu. Ia tahu dengan Jelas siapa pemilik nama itu. Nama yang selalu ingin dia kubur dalam hatinya, tapi sayangnya tak pernah bisa. Karena kenyataannya Yunho memang tak pernah bisa melupakan seseorang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Walaupun ia bertunangan dengan Go Ahra dan berpacaran dengan Hero Kim, tapi ia tak pernah bisa melupakan sosok culun itu.

Diliriknya namja cantik yang diketahuinya bernama Hero Kim atau lebih tepatnya namja yang sebulan lebih telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Raut bingung jelas terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Kau..." Tidak. Ia tak percaya jika sosok cantik di hadapannya itu adalah Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang semula tersenyum manis, perlahan memudarkan senyumannya.

"Kau masih mengingatku, Yunnie..?"

Mata musang itu membulat, hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. "Jae...joong..."

"Syukurlah jika kau masih mengingatku..." ucap Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Palsu.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Kim Jaejoong?" Nyonya Jung kembali bersuara. Kali ini nadanya lebih tinggi.

"Kita harus bicara!" Yunho mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong mencoba membawa pergi namja cantik itu, tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menghempaskannya.

PLASS

"Tak ada yang harus dibicarakan Yunho-ssi." ucap Jaejoong dingin. Yunho tertegun, kemana panggilan 'Bear' yang selalu Hero-nya ucapkan?

Tidak. Ia belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Ani, kita harus tetap bicara!" kukuh Yunho.

"Apalagi? Kau ingin meminta penjelasanku kenapa aku membohongimu? Atau kenapa aku memacari tunanganmu?"

"Jadi kau yang merusak hubungan Yunho dengan Ahra eoh?" Hardik Nyonya Jung.

"Awalnya memang begitu, tapi ternyata calon menantu idaman anda itu tak lebih dari seorang wanita murahan, aku bukan hanya satu-satunya namja yang menjadi mainannya... Jadi harusnya anda bersyukur karena anak anda bisa terlepas dari wanita itu Nyonya.." Jawab Jaejoong masih dengan nada santai.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya tajam Nyonya Jung. Yeoja paruh baya itu terlihat semakin emosi.

Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong terdiam. Ia menoleh ke arah Nyonya Jung, kemudian ke arah Yunho yang sejak tadi masih terlihat bingung. "Membuat kalian merasakan, bagaimana rasanya dipermainkan." Desisnya tajam menatap dalam mata musang Yunho. Kilatan amarah itu terpancar dari doe eyes-nya.

"Maaf saya terlambat.."  
Ucapan seseorang itu membuat ketiganya menoleh.

Mata Nyonya Jung terbelak. "Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Annyeong hasseo Nyonya Jung, Yunho-ssi..." seseorang yang ternyata Pengacara priadi keluarga Jung itu membungkuk hormat.

"Aku yang meminta Pengacara Lee ke mari." Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Pengacara pribadi keluarga Jung itu. Lee Jinki. "Bukankah dulu setelah kalian pergi meninggalkanku di Gwangju pengacara Lee selalu mendatangi anda Nyonya?" tanyanya pada Nyonya Jung yang masih terlihat terkejut itu.

"Dulu beberapa kali saya pernah mendatangi anda, tetapi anda selalu menolak kedatangan saya, padahal waktu itu saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting.."

"Jangan bertele-tele! Cepat katakan apa sebenarnya maksud kalian datang ke mari?"

"Sangat tidak sopan membiarkan tamu tetap berdiri Nyonya... Silahkan duduk Pengacara Lee..." suruh Jaejoong tersenyum. Kemudian ia pun duduk diikuti pengacara Lee.

Sementara itu Nyonya Jung dan Yunho masih berdiri tak percaya. Jika yang kini ada dihadapan mereka adalah Kim Jaejoong, lalu ke mana Kim Jaejoong yang dulu polos dan pemalu itu?

Kenapa namja yang di hadapan mereka kini terlihat tak sopan dan arogan? Dan hey! siapa di sini yang menjadi tuan rumah?

Dengan terpaksa mereka pun ikut duduk. Nyonya Jung melipat kakinya angkuh, sedangkan Yunho, tatapannya sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong tahu itu, tapi namja cantik itu mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah... Maksud kedatangan saya ke mari untuk membacakan surat wasiat kedua yang ditulis oleh mendiang Nyonya Jung Min Ah.."

"Yya! Apa maksudmu? Bukankah surat wasiat itu sudah kau bacakan dua tahun lalu eoh?" Nyonya Jung memotong ucapan Pengacara Lee.

"Justru itu maksud kedatangan saya dulu Nyonya, saya ingin mengatakan jika surat wasiat itu ada dua. Dan untuk pembacaan surat kedua, dibacakan sebulan setelah pembacan surat wasiat yang pertama, sesuai amanat mendiang Nyonya besar Jung." jelas pengacara Lee Jinki. "Tapi karena dulu anda menolak, jadi saya harap anda jangan menyalahkan saya kali ini.." imbuhnya, ia sudah tahu sifat Nyonya Jung, Jung Raesuk itu sangat picik.*author pundung -,-'*

"Sudahlah Umma.. Kita dengarkan saja..." ujar Yunho tenang. Entah mengapa namja tampan itu terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya.

Pengacara Lee mulai membacakan isi surat wasiat kedua itu.

_"... Aku yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini menyatakan... Jika cucuku Jung Yunho yang sudah menjadi pemegang Seluruh aset dan kekayaan Keluarga Jung sekarang mempunyai keturunan, maka seluruh aset dan kekayaan keluarga Jung akan Jatuh ketangan anak pertamanya. Dan dia (Jung Yunho) harus segera memindahtangankan kekayaan dan melakukan peralihan kekuasaan itu pada anaknya ketika ia lahir. Dan sebelum anaknya dewasa, kekayaan itu akan dikelola oleh Jung Yunho selaku ayahnya. Tetapi apabila Ayah dan ibu anak itu bercerai, maka yang berhak mengelola kekayaan itu adalah Ibunya, yaitu Kim Jaejoong... Demikian surat wasiat ini aku tulis dalam keadaan sehat dan tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun.. Tertanda Jung Min Ah..."  
_  
Pengaca Lee selesai membacakan surat wasiat itu. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang bersuara, mereka seolah berusaha memahami apa yang pengacara itu ucapkan.

"Ha-ha-hahahaha..." suara tawa Nyonya Jung menggema memecah keheningan di mansion mewah itu. "Lelucon macam apa ini? Ha-hah..."

"Jika anda tidak percaya, anda bisa memeriksa keaslian surat ini... Surat ini tulisan tangan Nyonya besar Jung, sama seperti surat yang pertama. Dan di sini juga tertera tandatangan dan cap ibu jari Nyonya besar. Jadi sudah dipastikan jika ini asli Nyonya.." papar pengacara Lee. Ia sudah memprediksi jika Jung Raesuk itu tak akan mudah percaya begitu saja.

"Baiklah.. Aku percaya, tapi maksudku... Kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu membacakan surat tak penting itu. Bukankah di surat itu membicarakan masalah keturunan? Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah bercerai, dan mereka tidak mempunyai keturunan. Itu berarti kekayaan itu tetap menjadi milik Yunho bukan? Dan demi Tuhan Lee Jinki-ssi, Jaejoong itu seorang NAMJA, jadi bagaimana caranya mereka mendapatkan anak eoh?" Nyonya Jung kembali terkekeh.

"Tapi sayangnya Jaejoong-ssi namja istimewa Nyonya... Ia mempunyai sel telur dan rahim." Ucapan Pengacara Lee sontak menghentikan kekehan Yeoja paruh baya itu. Tak kalah terkejut, Yunho pun terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Jangan bermimpi, ini bukan dunia fiksi!" sergah Nyonya Jung.

"Tapi sayangnya ini nyata Nyonya.." timpal Jaejoong dingin. Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong.

"Hah... Baiklah aku percaya. Tapi jangan lupa Kim, kau dan Yunho sudah bercerai.." Nyonya Jung menyeringai.

"Yunho-ssi... Kau masih ingat bukan? Dulu saat malam pengantin kita, kau tak mengijinkanku tidur satu ranjang denganmu hingga aku harus tidur di lantai yang dingin tanpa alas, tapi saat tengah malam kau membangunkanku dan..." Jaejoong menghentikan perkataannya, ia yakin Yunho pasti masih mengingat kejadian itu, karena dulu namja tampan itu tak hanya sekali 'menyentuhnya'.

"A..aku-"

"Aku harap kami tidak terlambat..." seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Senyum manis terukir dari bibirnya tipisnya.

Kim Soo Eun, yeoja itu tak datang sendiri, tapi ia datang bersama Jung Jaeho, cucu namjanya yang baru berusia 2 tahun lebih.

"Umma!" pekik namja cilik itu menghampiri Jaejoong.

GREPP

"Bogocipo Umma~" ucapnya cadel.

"Nado chagi-ah..." Jaejoong mengecup wajah Jaeho bertubi-tubi. Wajah duplikat seseorang yang sekarang tengah menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan buah hatinya yang dulu ia tinggalkan bersama ibunya di Gwangju. Memang sesekali ia sering mengujungi balitanya itu, tapi tetap saja, siapa 'ibu' yang tidak sedih harus tinggal terpisah dengan anak kandungnya?

Nyonya Jung menatap horor pemandangan di depannya, begitupun Yunho, namja tampan itu terlihat sangat terkejut sekaligus tak percaya.

"Dia...?"

"Dia anakmu Yunho-ssi.." Sahut Nyonya Kim menyela. Yunho menatap tak percaya (lagi), bibirnya terbuka hendak berbicara, tapi entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Kim- ani, Jung Jaeho... Sangat mirip denganmu aniya?" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aniya, mereka pasti membohongi kita, bagaimana bisa seorang namja bisa hamil? Ini gila!" Nyonya Jung terus mondar mandir seperti setrikaan(?). Tapi sedari tadi Yunho hanya terdiam tak bersuara. Namja tampan itu masih terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ia dapat.

"Do, jeongmal ppaboya! Bagaimana bisa kau menyetubuhinya eoh? Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya? Ommo, jangan bilang kau?..."

Yunho menatap jengah ibunya. "Sudahlah Umma, ini sudah terjadi... Sebaiknya kita kembalikan saja harta itu."

"Mwo? Niga michyeosseo? Apa kau tidak ingat? Untuk mendapatkan harta itu kau harus menikahi namja jelek itu. Perjuangan kita tidak mudah Jung Yunho.."

Untuk sesaat Yunho terdiam. "Mungkin karena kita mengambil harta itu dengan cara yang salah." ucapnya pelan.

Menghela nafas, Ia berdiri hendak pergi. Tubuhnya membelakangi Nyonya Jung. "Aku pemegang kekuasaan sekarang, dengan atau tanpa izin Umma, aku akan menyerahkan perusahaan dan seluruh aset kekayaan itu pada Jaejoong.." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Yunho melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang masih berdiri tak percaya dengan ucapannya

.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

Jaejoong menghilang. Seminggu sejak kejadian itu ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di apartement barunya. Ia tinggal bersama Umma dan anaknya.

Jaejoong sengaja mengganti nomor ponselnya untuk menghindari Yunho. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja bersikap biasa, tapi ia tahu Yunho tak mungkin tinggal diam setelah namja tampan itu mengetahui penyamarannya sekaligus tahu bahwa dia mempunyai seorang anak darinya. Dan Ia terlalu malas untuk membahas hal itu. Tepatnya mungkin tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan Yunho.

Memang dalam seminggu itu Yunho tak pernah berhenti menghubungi Jaejoong. Ia selalu mencari Jaejoong, tapi bukan untuk meminta penjelasan namja cantik itu, melainkan untuk membicarakan isi surat wasiat neneknya itu.

Well... Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk memberikan semua kekayaannya pada Anaknya seperti wasiat itu.

Anak?Yunho sama sekali belum percaya sepenuhnya bahwa ia memiliki anak dari Jaejoong. Bukan ia tak percaya, tapi ia masih terlalu terkejut, tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya jika ternyata ia telah memiliki seorang anak, dan nama samaran yang digunakan Jaejoong ternyata adalah nama anak mereka.

Dan entang mengapa, ia merasa sangat bahagia mengetahui sudah memiliki buah juga bisa paham alasan Jaejoong melakukan itu semua. Maka dari itu ia tak mau bertanya mengapa Jaejoong mempermainkannya. Sangat sakit memang mengetahui orang yang kita cintai ternyata membohongi dan hanya memanfaatkan kita saja. Tapi dia memang pantas mendapatkan balasan, karena perbuatannya dulu sama, bahkan mungkin kata maaf tak cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya dulu.

Pasrah eoh?

Entahlah... Ia hanya berpikir jika inilah yang terbaik. Ia juga merasa heran dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Jung Yunho bukan seperti ini, Jung Yunho orang yang keras, dingin dan egois. Tapi entah mengapa setelah mengenal sosok Hero, pribadi Jung Yunho jadi berubah. Ia akui Hero lah yang telah merubah sifatnya. Sunggui ia sangat mencintai namja cantik itu. Namun kenyataannya sekarang, sosok yang telah merubahnya itu adalah namja yang telah ia sakiti, namja yang pernah menjadi istri seharinya.

Lalu siapa sebenarnya yang ia cintai eoh? Hero atau Jaejoong?

.

.

"Aku tak tahu Hero di mana." Junsu menyimpan minumannya di meja. Sesaat lalu Yunho menghubunginya dan memintanya bertemu di sebuah cafe.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya, ini sangat penting Xiah-ssi.."

"Jika untuk menanyakan mengapa Hero melakukan semua ini, seharusnya kau sudah tahu alasannya..." ucap Junsu dingin. Sekarang ia tak perlu lagi berpura-pura bersikap ramah pada Yunho.

Yeah... Sebenarnya Junsu sangat membenci Yunho karena perbuatan namja tampan itu pada Jaejoong. Kendati Jaejoong baru dikenalnya dua tahun belakangan ini, tapi dia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong seperti halnya pada Changmin.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyampaikan jika ini masalah penting yang menyangkut perusahaan. Lagipula Hero masih bekerja di perusahaanku, jadi tak seharusnya dia menolak perintah seorang Presdir bukan?"  
Junsu terdiam. Yunho memang benar, bagaimanapun Jaejoong masih bekerja di bawah naungan perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh namja Jung itu.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan keberadaannya, tapi aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu Mr. Jung... Permisi.." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, Junsu berdiri dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa menghela nafas. Namja tampan itu tahu Junsu ada di balik semuanya, ia juga bisa merasakan sikap Designer itu berbeda dengan saat pertama mereka mengenal dulu.

.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

Keduanya masih tak ada yang mau bersuara. Yunho masih menatap dalam wajah cantik Jaejoong, tak bisa dipungkiri getaran itu masih sama dengan saat ia berdekatan dengan Hero dulu.

"Jika kau menyuruhku ke mari hanya untuk menatapku, lebih baik aku pergi." ketus Jaejoong. Ia memang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Mian..." lirih Yunho tersadar.

"Yunho-ssi, sebenenarnya apa yang-"

Tak

Yunho menyimpan beberapa dokumen di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ini adalah beberapa dokumen seluruh aset keluarga Jung... Aku sudah merubah semuanya menjadi atas nama Jung Jaeho.. Dan seperti amanat Halmeoni, seluruh aset dan kekayaan keluarga Jung menjadi tanggung jawabmu sebelum Jaeho dewasa.." papar Yunho. Jaejoong sendiri hanya terdiam.

"Aku dan Umma telah mengosongkan mansion keluarga Jung, jika kau dan Jaeho mau pindah ke sana, silahkan." lanjut Yunho. "Geundae... Untuk sementara aku belum bisa meninggalkan perusahaan.. Karena untuk memindahtangankan kepemilikan perusahaan butuh waktu dan prosesnya juga sedikit sulit, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Yunho tersenyum hangat.

Jaejoong masih tak bersuara, ia cukup terkejut. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya Yunho menyerahkan semuanya? bukankah dulu Yunho dan ibunya sangat terobsesi memiliki kekayaan itu?Dan lagi, sikap Yunho padanya sekarang sangat biasa, seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka, dan seolah dirinya dan Yunho tak pernah 'dekat' sebelumnya.

"Jae.. Kau mendengarkanku?" Yunho mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"Nde? Ah.. ye, tentu saja aku mendengarkanmu..." ujar Jaejoong tersadar. "Dan aku harap secepatnya kau meninggalkan perusahaan." imbuhnya dingin.

Yunho yang mendengarnya sedikit miris, tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum tenang. "Geurom." sahutnya.

Hening

"Tapi... Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu? Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Jaeho. Jujur saja aku masih belum percaya." Yunho terkekeh. "Tapi aku senang mengetahui kalau aku ternyata telah memiliki seoran anak... Jadi, boleh 'kan Jae? Lagi pula bukankah dia juga anakku? Aku ingin dia mengenal siapa Ayahnya.."

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku pikir anda sudah mengosongkan rumah ini, bukankah rumah ini juga termasuk harta keluarga Jung?"

"Kim Soo Eun-ssi, aku minta kau keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" usir Nyonya Jung kasar.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Nyonya... Anda sudah tidak berhak lagi atas rumah ini, karena sekarang rumah ini milik Jaeho, cucuku." Tegas Nyonya Kim tak mau kalah. Ia masuk melewati Nyonya Jung yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa mewah yang ada di sana. Nyonya Jung semakin geram melihatnya.

"Kau?"

"Hidup ini seperti sebuah mimpi Nyonya... Tak selamanya kita bermimpi indah, namun adakalanya juga kita bermimpi buruk."

"Begitupun sifat manusia yang bisa berubah, karena... dunia ini berputar." Nyonya Kim menatap dalam wajah angkuh di depannya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan omong kosongmu, aku minta kau pergi sekarang juga!"

"Apa anda tidak ingin tahu alasan Nyonya besar Jung menginginkan Jaejoong untuk menjadi cucu menantunya?"

Nyonya Jung menatap penasaran. Jujur saja ia memang ingin tahu mengapa ibu mertuanya menyuruh Yunho menikahi seorang namja.

"Karena dia cucu kandung Nyonya Jung Min Ah yang sebenarnya."

JDERR!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara petir*plakk/bo'ong bgt..

Nyonya Jung terhenyak. "A-apa mak..sudmu?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Aku tahu apa yang membuat anda seperti sekarang. Dulu anda sosok wanita terhormat yang mempunyai sifat hangat. Tapi karena pengkhianatan yang dilakukan suami anda, sifat anda berubah... Aku tahu anda kecewa.."

"Jangan bertele-tele, cepat katakan apa maksudmu jika Kim Jaejoong cucu kandung mertuaku?"

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas sejenak.

"Jaejoong... Dia adalah anak kandung mantan suami anda, Tuan Jung Bong Gun."

"A-apa...?" bibir Nyonya Jung bergetar. "Aniya..itu tidak mungkin!" pekiknya.

"Bukankah Tuan Jung meninggalkan anda demi mantan kekasih prianya? Kekasihnya itu adalah teman baikku, Cha Muwon... Muwon memang seorang namja, tapi dia namja istimewa yang mempunyai rahim dan sel telur layaknya perempuan... Mungkin anda juga tahu jika Tuan Jung dan Muwon memang sudah berpacaran sejak sebelum anda dan Tuan Jung menikah..." Nyonya Kim memulai ceritanya. Sementara Nyonya Jung masih tertegun tak percaya.

"Dulu ketika kalian menikah, Muwon tengah mengandung anak Tuan Jung, namun Muwon tak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Tuan Jung sebab dia tahu jika saat itu anda juga tengah mengandung anak Tuan Jung. Bukankah anda dan Tuan Jung menikah karena perjodohan? Dan bukankah anda tahu jika Tuan Jung dulu tak mencintai anda? Tapi karena kecelakaan itu Tuan Jung harus menikahi anda dan menelantarkan Muwon yang saat itu telah mengandung benih cinta mereka."

Nyonya Jung tertegun mendengar semua penuturan Nyonya Kim.

"Aku juga tahu jika anda mengalami keguguran."

DEG

"Saat usia kandungan anda empat bulan, anda terjatuh hingga mengalami keguguran. Dan dokter memvonis anda tidak bisa mengandung lagi... Tapi saat itu anda tidak terima, mungkin anda berpikir hanya anak itu yang bisa mempertahankan pernikahan anda dan Tuan Jung, sehingga anda bekerjasama dengan dokter itu membuat kebohongan dengan mengatakan jika janin anda baik-baik saja. Anda berpura-pura hamil sampai saat waktu melahirkan tiba. Dan anda menutup rahasia anda rapat-rapat... Tapi apa anda tahu jika Nyonya besar Jung mengtahui semuanya? Beliau tahu jika anda berbohong... Tapi beliau berpura-pura tidak tahu karena beliau tahu anda sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Dan alasan lainnya, karena... Karena beliau sangat menyayangi anda..."  
Nyonya Jung memejamkan matanya. Airmatanya mengalir. Pikirannya berkecamuk. "Geuman..." lirihnya tak kuasa menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Aniya.. Ini belum selesai Nyonya.." sergah Nyonya Kim, entah mengapa yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu ikut menitikan air mata. Matanya memerah seperti menahan amarah.

"Saat persalinan pura-puramu, kau membeli seorang bayi laki-laki secara ilegal tanpa tahu siapa orangtua bayi itu... TAPI APA KAU TAHU BETAPA SEDIHNYA IBU BAYI ITU SAAT KEHILANGAN ANAK YANG BARU SAJA DILAHIRKANNYA?" Tiba-tiba saja nada suara Nyonya Kim meninggi membuat Nyonya Jung tersentak.

"APA KAU TAHU BETAPA MENDERITANYA DIA?" Tangis Nyonya Kim. "Dia Aku Nyonya... Anak yang kau beli itu anakku... Jung Yunho adalah anak kandungku...!"

DEG  
DEG  
DEG

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Kau jangan berbohong!" Nyonya Jung berteriak histeris.

"Tapi itulah kenyataanya.. Mantan Suamiku menjualnya untuk membayar utang-utangnya. Ia menjualnya tanpa sepengetahuanku... Aku sangat terpuruk waktu itu, tapi aku mulai menerima kenyataan saat tahu jika dia diambil oleh keluarga kaya...mungkin dengan begitu anakku bisa hidup layak..." lirih Nyonya Kim mulai tenang, ucapannya tak sekeras tadi.

"Dan untuk mengobati rasa kesepianku, aku mengadopsi anak yang dilahirkan Muwon yang usianya hanya berbeda dua hari dengan anak yang ku lahirkan... Aku memakai marga Kim untuk anak itu. Dan aku menyuruh Muwon untuk melanjutkan hidupnya kembali sebagai namja normal..." Nyonya Kim melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. Sementara Nyonya Jung semakin terisak.

"Tapi mungkin takdir Muwon memang bersama Tuan Jung. Mereka dipertemukan kembali, dan akhirnya Tuan Jung tahu jika Muwon telah mempunyai seorang anak darinya. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Tuan Jung menceraikan anda..."

"Geuman! Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Cukup!" Nyonya Jung menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Tapi Nyonya Kim tak mengindahkannya, ia tetap meneruskan cerita yang sebagian diketahuinya dari Nyonya Jung Min Ah itu.

"Nyonya besar tahu jika Jaejoong adalah anak kandung Tuan Jung, maka dari itu sebelum beliau wafat, beliau membuat surat wasiat itu. Beliau juga sangat menyayangi Yunho walaupun Yunho bukan cucu kandungnya. Dan setelah Beliau tahu jika ternyata Yunho adalah anak kandungku, beliau memintaku menikahkan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Selain karena beliau tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu cucunya, beliau juga tahu jika Jaejoong bisa memberikan keturunan kendati dia seorang namja..." Nyonya Kim menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Saya tidak terlalu berharap Yunho tahu jika saya adalah ibu kandungnya yang sebenarnya. Walaupun saya ingin sekali memeluknya setiap kali bertemu dengannya...Saya hanya meminta pada anda... tolong biarkan Yunho bahagia dengan pilihan hidupnya... Bukankah tak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain melihat anak yang dikasihinya bahagia? Saya mohon Nyonya..." pinta Nyonya Kim menundukan kepalanya. Sementara itu Nyonya Jung hanya menatap datar, masih jelas raut kesedihan dan jejak airmata di wajah cantiknya yang mulai menua itu.

Mereka masih terdiam tak berucap. Tanpa menyadari seseorang berdiri di balik tembok mendengar semuanya dari awal.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : **Living Like a Dream**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : K+

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (25), Jung YunHo (25), Park YooChun (26), Kim JunSu (26), Shim ChangMin (23), Go AhRa (25), Jung RaeSuk aka Author aka Jung Umma (47), Kim Soo Eun aka Kim Umma (46), Jung Bong Gun (47), Cha Muwon (46), etc.

Pairing : YunJae slight YooSu n GunWon(?)

Genre : YAOI, little bit Straight, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg (lagi)^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya..

Lenght : 6 of 7

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

** Zion Bar**

Yoochun memutar-mutar gelas kosong di tangannya, sementara Junsu hanya melihat malas orang-orang yang tengah berdansa di _dance floor_. Mereka duduk di _stool bar_ saling membelakangi, lebih tepatnya posisi Junsu yang membelakangi Bartender di sana.

"Ternyata ini semua hanyalah permainan" Ujar Yoochun memecah keheningan. "Aku tak percaya seorang Xiah Junsu adalah dalang dibalik cerita 'tragis' Yunho dan Jaejoong" Imbuh Yoochun dengan menekan kata tragis.

Junsu yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecut. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Yoochun-ssi" Tukasnya sebelum kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Aku pikir orang lugu sepertimu tak akan tega merencanakan permain seperti ini, tapi tenyata..."

"Bukankah orang lugu juga mempunyai perasaan?" Junsu menoleh ke arah Yoochun. Ia menatap mata sipit sang _cassanova_.

"Tapi tidak untuk menjebak orang" tukas Yoochun balas menatap dalam mata sipit Junsu.

Junsu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yoochun yang menurutnya lucu itu. Menjebak? Menjebak orang seperti Jung Yunho memang pantas bukan?

"Jika aku berada di posisi Jaejoong pun aku kan melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan mungkin lebih..." Junsu sedikit memperbaiki duduknya agar merasa lebih nyaman. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan secara tidak langsung, jika hukum karma itu ada. Dan airmata harus dibalas dengan airmata... Hahh... terdengar menyeramkan memang. Tapi jika tidak begitu, apa sahabatmu akan sadar dengan kesalahannya?" Tanya Junsu sinis. "Dan aku rasa, apa yang aku dan Jaejoong lakukan bukanlah sebuah kejahatan, justru sahabatmu itu lah yang tidak berperasaan"

Yoochun terdiam. Yunho memang sudah memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya. Dan ia pun merasa Yunho memang keterlaluan, tapi Yoochun tetap merasa tidak terima sahabatnya dipermainkan, apalagi dirinya juga ikut terlibat. Yeah...egois memang.

"Jika sudah tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi, aku pergi" Junsu bangun dari duduknya, ia menyimpan minumannya yang belum habis di _counter_. "Gomawo untuk minumannya..." Senyum Junsu. "Galkhae.."

"Apa hubungan kita juga bagian dari permainanmu?" Tanya Yoochun membuat langkah Junsu terhenti. "Apakah hubungan kita hanya sebatas sandiwara?"

Junsu tersenyum simpul. "Jika kau ingin menganggapnya seperti itu, silahkan saja. Tapi... dari awal aku tak pernah menganggap hubungan kita sebuah permainan" Jawabnya tanpa berbalik, membuat Yoochun yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar selebar jidatnya*plakk*

Dan tanpa mendengar sahutan Yoochun, namja imut itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yya! Baby Suie... Gidaryeo!"

**.**

**.**

**o0o0o**

"Changminnie...gidaryeo..!"

GREP

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku eoh?" Go Ahra mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Changmin yang melihatnya ingin muntah.

"Berhenti mengikutiku Nona Go, kau tahu? aku sangat risih" ucap Changmin tajam. Ia menghempaskan tangan kirinya yang dipegang Ahra.

"Waeyo? Bukankah kita pacaran?"

"MWOO? Siapa bilang? Aku dan Kau? Tks... Lebih baik aku memperkosa Mangdongie daripada harus menjadi pacarmu" Sahut Changmin sadis.

"Tapi bukankah kita sering keluar bersama? Kita—"

"Itu karena aku diancam! Sudahlah, lagi pula kau itu hanya yeoja murahan yang haus laki-laki, aku tahu pacarmu masih banyak di luar sana. Jadi berhenti mengikutiku ARRASSEO!" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata pedas itu Changmin pergi meninggalkan Go Ahra yang _cengo _shock dengan kata-kata kasarnya.

Kemana rayuan gombal yang kerap kali diucapakan namja tampan itu padanya? Pikir Ahra.

"YYA! SHIM CHANGMIN, KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA EOH? BERANINYA KAU MENGHINAKU— Akh!" Teriakan Ahra terhenti ketika sesuatu yang basah mengenai kepalanya. Yeoja genit itu mengusap kepalanya dan ternyata seseorang melemparkan sebuah telur mentah, hingga membuat rambut indahnya(-,-) kotor.

"Yya! Siapa yang melempar ini— Akh! ... Yya! Akh! Ummaaaa... Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Akh! Huwaaaaaaa..." Ternyata bukan hanya satu orang yang melemparkan telur mentah nan busuk itu, tapi beberapa yeoja yang entah darimana datangnya tengah asik melemparkan telur-telur itu, bahkan bukan hanya telur, sebagian dari mereka ada yang melemparkan tepung dan cairan terasi(?) hingga membuat tubuh Ahra seperti orang gila yang tidak mandi setahun.

"Bwahahahaha... rasakah itu yeoja ular"

"Siapa suruh kau mempermainkan idola kami eoh?"

"Kau tak pantas bersanding dengan Hyun Bin Oppa"

"Lee Min Ho Oppa terlalu tampan untukmu"

"Apalagi Hero Oppa, kau kalah cantik darinya"

Yeoja-yeoja yang merupakan _fansgirl_ dari namja yang pernah menjadi pacar gelap Ahra itu terus saja mem_bully_ Ahra. Mereka tak mempedulikan kondisi Ahra yang sudah tak berbentuk(?) itu. Ahra memang seorang artis, tapi mereka tak peduli, karena bagi mereka Go Ahra tak pantas menjadi seorang Publik Figur.

Pletakkkk!

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

**~*YunJae*~**

Jaejoong menatap tajam sang Ibu yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya. Wajah namja cantik yang baru berusia 22 tahun lebih itu merah padam, kentara sekali jika ia tengah marah, tapi setitik air mata terlihat di sudut mata indahnya. Kim Jaejoong menangis.

"Kenapa Umma tak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara parau. "Kenapa kau membohongiku? Wae?"

"Mian..." Hanya kata itu yang mampu Nyonya Kim ucapakan.

"Aku tak butuh maafmu, aku butuh penjelasanmu dan— aku harap semuanya itu tidak benar"

"Aniya, itu memang kenyataannya Jae... Kau, kau— kau memanglah cucu kandung Nyonya Jung Min Ah yang sebenarnya... Mianhae... Umma tak bermaksud membohongimu" ucap Nyonya Kim nyaris berbisik.

BRUKK

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi, kakinya lemas mendengar penuturan ibunya itu.

Bukan. Bukan ini yang ingin ia dengar. Ia berharap apa yang kemarin didengarnya ketika Ibunya berbicara dengan Nyonya Jung itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Maldo andwe.. aku tak percaya..." Jaejoong terus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bukan.. Ibuku..." Lirihnya. Nyonya Kim segera menghampiri namja cantik itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Aniyo... Kau tetap anakku, meskipun kau bukan darah dagingku, tapi aku menyayangimu lebih dari nyawaku Joongie... Kau tetap anak Umma..." Nyonya Kim terisak. Dari dulu ia memang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, mungkin karena ia membesarkan Jaejoong dari bayi, dan mungkin juga karena Jaejoong adalah anak sahabat dekatnya.

"Aku benci Umma..." bisik Jaejoong.

"Silahkan...tapi hanya sampai besok" Sahut Nyonya Kim. Suatu kebiasaan dari dulu, jika Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu- Aku benci Umma- Nyonya Kim akan menjawabnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terduduk di lantai kamar mandinya yang dingin. Air dari shower masih mengguyur tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Jung Yunho menangis, bahkan air yang menguyurpun tak mampu menyamarkan tangisannya. Ia memegang bibirnya yang bergetar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Yunho berada di kamar mandi itu mengacuhkan tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil dingin.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Teriaknya frustasi seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat namja Jung yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin itu menjadi rapuh seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Tiga Jam Lalu**

Yunho menatap bangunan di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sudah dua puluh menit mobil audi hitam itu terparkir di depan bangunan yang ternyata rumah ayahnya. Tuan Jung Bong Gun.

Sebenarnya Yunho ragu untuk menemui Tuan Jung, karena sejak perceraian orang tuanya Yunho tak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki ke rumah baru sang ayah. Yunho merasa karena Ayahnya lah keluarganya hancur. Dan alasan perceraian itu lah yang membuat Yunho sangat membenci sang ayah, karena ayahnya lebih memilih kekasih gelapnya yang seorang laki-laki.

Dulu Yunho sangat membenci hubungan seperti itu. Maka dari itu ketika ia dijodohkan dengan Jaejoong, ia menolak dan bahkan mencampakkan namja polos itu. Sehingga akibat perbuatannya itu lah, kini hidupnya berantakan.

Dengan sedikit ragu Yunho keluar dari mobilnya. Namja tampan itu memutuskan akan bertemu dengan ayahnya untuk terakhir kali. Yunho memang membenci namja paruh baya itu, namun ia masih mempunyai sopan santun, bagaimanapun Jung Bong Gun adalah ayah yang sudah mendidik dan membesarkannya. Dan alasan sebenarnya ia menemui Tuan Jung adalah untuk berpamitan, karena ia akan pergi jauh, yang entah untuk berapa lama.

Cklek

"Yunho..." Seorang namja paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik itu membukakan pintu. Namja itu sedikit terkejut tak menyangka jika anak dari suaminya itu akan berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Apa Abeoji ada?" Tanya Yunho dingin. Tetapi namja tampan itu sedikit terkesiap ketika melihat wajah namja yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaan keluarganya itu. Dulu Yunho memang pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan namja bernama Cha Muwoon itu, tapi ia tak menyangka namja yang sudah berumur itu ternyata masih terlihat cantik, yeah...ia akui namja di depannya itu memang cantik, pantas saja Ayahnya rela meninggalkan sang Umma. Pikirnya.

Tunggu! Sepertinya ia serasa familiar dengan wajah ini? "Hero..."

"Yun..."

Panggilan Muwon menyadarkan Yunho. Sekali lagi Yunho menatap wajah di depannya, yang ia sadari sangat mirip dengan namja yang telah mencampakkannya.

"Ah, apa..apa Abeoji ada?" Tanya Yunho sedikit kikuk.

Cha Muwon atau mungkin sekarang menjadi Jung Muwon tersenyum manis, ia senang Yunho datang ke rumahnya, walaupun ia belum tahu tujuan Yunho, tapi ia merasa senang, setidaknya anak tirinya itu sudi menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya.

"Baru saja pulang. Ayo masuk.." Ajaknya lembut.

'_Bahkan suaranya pun mirip_' Batin Yunho, lantas ia mengikuti namja cantik itu masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar akan ku panggilkan Ayahmu" titah Muwon, kemudian namja cantik itu meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terkesima.

.  
.

"A-apa maksudmu Abeoji?" Tanya Yunho tergagap. Setelah mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang sesaat lalu, Jung Bong Gun memberi tahu sebuah rahasia yang mengejutkan pada Yunho.

"Mianhae Yunho-yah...bukan maksud Abeoji membuatmu sedih, tapi Abeoji rasa sudah seharusnya kau tahu alasan sebenarnya nenekmu menikahkanmu dengan Jaejoong... Awalnya kami tidak akan ikut campur dan memilih untuk tetap diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu, tapi bagaimanapun kalian adalah anak kami, dan kami ingin meluruskannya semuanya agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman diantara kalian. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian..."

Sesungguhnya Tuan Jung memang tahu semuanya. Tapi ia dan istrinya lebih memilih diam, karena menurutnya ia sudah tidak berhak mencampuri urusan keluarga Jung setelah mendiang Kakek Jung mengusirnya dan menghapus namanya dari Ahli waris. Tapi mendengar cerita Kim Soo Eun, jiwa ayahnya merasa terpanggil, dan ketika Yunho tanpa diduga datang ke rumahnya, akhirnya ia menjelaskan semuanya. Tuan Jung tahu apa akibatnya jika ia memberitahukan Yunho. Tapi ia rasa inilah yang terbaik.

"Tidak mungkin..." Lirih Yunho menggelangkan kepalanya. "Aku tak percaya... KATAKAN JIKA SEMUANYA BOHONG ABEOJI!" Teriak Yunho. Sungguh, kedatangannya ke rumah sang ayah bukan untuk mendengar cerita seperti ini.

"Maafkan kami..." Tuang Jung hanya bisa menunduk, begitu juga dengan Muwon, namja paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik itu merasa sedih, ia tahu setegar apapun seorang Jung Yunho, tapi jika dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit seperti ini pasti akan merasakan sakit juga.

.

.

.

.

.

**~*YunJae*~**

Sebulan berlalu, sejak Yunho datang kerumah Tuan Jung dan mendengar kenyataan pahit itu ia menghilang. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya sekarang, bahkan Yoochun yang tak pernah jauh darinyapun tak tahu.

Hal itu tentu saja merubah semuanya. Publik dikejutkan dengan pergantian posisi Presiden Direktur YJ-s Entertainment. Mereka bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Jung Yunho? Dan mengapa Hero Kim yang dikenal sebagai seorang model bisa menggantikan posisi namja tampan itu?

Tapi beruntung Yoochun bisa mengatasi semuanya meskipun ia dibuat ketar-ketir. Namja Park itu mengatakan jika sebenarnya Yunho dan Jaejoong masih mempunyai hubungan keluarga. Alasannya memang tidak begitu saja diterima, tapi setidaknya bisa meredam rasa keingintahuan publik.

Banyak hal yang berubah sebulan itu. Nyonya Jung harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena kondisinya lemah semenjak kepergian Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Yeoja angkuh itu merasa sangat sedih. Setelah apa yang dialaminya, kini ia kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang masih ia punya. Yunho meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahukan lebih dulu. Maka dari itu kondisinya drop, hingga ia terpaksa harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena tak sedikitpun makanan masuk ke tubuhnya.

Junsu semakin disibukan dengan _fasion show_ yang ia gelar di beberapa daerah, hubungannya dengan Yoochun pun semakin membaik, bahkan mereka telah bertunangan meskipun tanpa sepengetahuan publik. Tentu saja, karena mereka belum mau mengejutkan publik dengan berita pertunangan mereka, mengingat mereka berbeda dengan pasangan pada umumnya.

Lain halnya dengan Changmin. Namja tinggi itu memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia _modeling_, ia merasa profesi itu tak tepat untuknya, Changmin lebih memilih menjadi seorang Jaksa dan mengabdikan diri pada negara. Ia ingin memberantas kejahatan yang akhir-akhir ini semakin meresahkan warga Korea khususnya Seoul. Sungguh cita-cita yang sangat mulia aniya?^^

Bagaimana dengan Go Ahra?

Mantan tunangan Jung Yunho sekaligus mantan kekasih Hero Kim itu tengah menerima ganjaran dari perbuatannya. Setelah Jaejoong resmi menduduki jabatan Presdir, ia langsung saja memutuskan kontrak kerja dengan Go Ahra. Namja cantik itu tak ingin perusahaannya kotor dengan kehadiran yeoja itu. Dan karena perbuatannya jugalah Go Ahra kini menjadi pengangguran, banyak agensi yang menolak bekerjasama dengannya karena mengetahui sifas asli yeoja itu. Poor Ahra :D

"Apa kau sudah menemukan Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yoochun. Saat ini keduanya tengah makan siang di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari gedung YJ-s Ent.

"Wae? Kau merindukannya?" Yoochun menyeringai mencoba menggoda namja cantik itu.

"A-ani, aku hanya bertanya" Elak Jaejoong gugup, padahal jelas sekali jika sebenarnya namja cantik itu sangat ingin tahu keberadaan Yunho. Tapi ia berusaha tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak mempedulikan lagi segala hal tentang Yunho.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku belum menemukannya. Yang pasti Yunho masih berada di Hanguk. Aku sudah mengecheknya, untuk sebulan ini tak ada orang yang bernama Jung Yunho keluar dari negara ini" Namja Park itu menyesap pelan _Cappucino_-nya.

"Bagaiman jika dia menggunakan identitas palsu?"

"Jika memang seperti itu, kita hanya bisa berdo'a supaya Yunho cepat kembali" Sahut Yoochun. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia memang membenci Yunho karena perbuatan namja tampan itu dulu, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merindukan kehadiran sosok tampan itu di sisinya.

**.**

**.**

**o0o0o0o**

Nyonya Jung memandang kosong kaca jendela di samping tempat tidurnya. Sudah hampir tiga minggu yeoja paruh baya itu tinggal di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya kondisinya akan lebih cepat pulih jika ia mau makan dengan teratur, tapi terkadang makanan yang disajikan pihak rumah sakit tak pernah disentuhnya, hingga proses penyembuhannya sedikit lama.

Yeoja paruh baya yang terkenal dengan keangkuhannya itu kini hanya bisa pasrah akan nasibnya. Menurutnya kejadian yang menimpanya seperti sebuah mimpi buruk. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika keegoisannya membuahkan hasil seperti ini. Salahnya memang karena ia selalu mengedepankan egonya. Dan sekarang ia sadar, jika sifat serakah hanya akan membuat seseorang terpuruk pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa makanannya belum di makan eoh?"

Seseorang mengaggetkan Nyonya Jung yang tengah meratapi nasib(?) itu. Jung Rae suk itu menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dengan melipat tangan di dada.

"Untuk apa kau ke mari?" Ketus Nyonya Jung. Ia kembali melihat ke arah jendela menghiraukan kehadiran Nyonya Kim.

"Tentu saja untuk menjengukmu" sahut Nyonya Kim, lantas ia mengambil nampan yang tersimpan di meja nakas, kemudian Kim Soo eun itu mengaduk-aduk makanan itu dan mengembil sesendok.

"Aaa~!" Nyonya Kim menyuruh Nyonya Jung membuka mulut, ia mencoba menyuapi yeoja yang telah membesarkan anaknya itu.

"Shirreo!"

"Tks, keras kepala! Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh jika makan saja tidak mau"

"Bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau pergi!" Usir Nyonya Jung dengan suara lemahnya. Sekarang ia tidak bisa berteriak seperti biasanya.

Bukannya pergi, Nyonya Kim malah berjalan ke arah jendela, menghirup nafasnya dalam seraya memejamkan mata. Ia tersenyum menyadari sifat Nyonya Jung yang masih sedikit angkuh. Bukan hanya kali itu saja ia menjenguk Nyonya Jung dan menghiburnya. Nyonya Kim sudah beberapa kali mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dengan ibu angkat anaknya itu. Dan entah mengapa hal itu tak membuat Nyonya Kim jera, padahal Nyonya Jung sering membentaknya dan berbicara tidak bersahabat dengannya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, jika Yunho kembali ia pasti akan sedih melihat ibunya sakit" Hibur Nyonya Kim lagi.

"..."

"Eonni."

Nyonya Jung menoleh, ia mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau memanggilku Eonni?" Herannya.

"Nde, bukankah kau lebih tua dariku?" Nyonya Kim tersenyum. Sedangkan Nyonya Jung hanya berdecak lidah, ternyata yeoja menyebalkan itu sama keras kepala sepertinya. Pikirnya.

Dan mereka pun terdiam, keduanya bergelut memikirkan hal yang sama. Memikirkan keberadaan Yunho, dan kelanjutan hubungan Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Jujur saja, Nyonya Jung dan Nyonya Kim sangat memikirkan hal itu, apalagi sekarang ada Jaeho diantara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

Chap depan ending yah...n Review lg yah..biar saya semangat post chap endingnya

Ah...sebagai perkenalan, nama saya Nickey, 26 desember nanti (sama spt Ultah TVXQ^^) usia saya 24 tahun, saya yeoja aka perempuan yg udah nikah n punya seorang putri yg baru berusia 2 th. Boleh panggil saya Eonni, teteh, Nuna, Mbak, Kakak, Jie jie atau Nickey aja gapapa, n buat readers yg pengen lebih dekat dg saya silahkan add Facebook saya '**Nickey Jung YunJaeShipper CassiEast-Yoosumin**' tapi sebelumnya PM dulu yah,karena saya ga accept pertemanan kecuali klo udah PM dulu J

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : **Living Like a Dream**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : K+

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (25), Jung YunHo (25), Park YooChun (26), Kim JunSu (26), Shim ChangMin (23), Go AhRa (25), Jung RaeSuk aka Author aka Jung Umma (47), Kim Soo Eun aka Kim Umma (46), Jung Bong Gun (47), Cha Muwon (46), Jung Jaeho (2+), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu.

Genre : YAOI, little bit Straight, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg (lagi)^^

Disclaimer :YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 7 of 7

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH**

Biar ga bingung aku kenalin(?) tokohnya dulu ya...

**Jung Rae Suk** : Nyonya Jung, mantan istri Jung Bong Gun (Tuan Jung), orangtua angkat Yunho.

**Kim Soo Eun** : Nyonya Kim, Ibu angkat Jaejoong, Ibu kandung Yunho.

**Jung Bong Gun** : Tuan Jung, Ayah angkat Yunho, Ayah kandung Jaejoong.

**Cha/ Jung Muwon** : Istri baru Tuan Jung, Ibu kandung Jaejoong.

**Jung Jaeho **: Anak Yunjae.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~*Living Like a Dream **__by__** NickeYJung*~**_

**Chapter 7 Ending**

** Jeju Island**

Pulau _Ulleungdo_ adalah sebuah pulau kecil yang terletak di kawasan pulau Jeju. Pulau itu sedikit misterius karena terselimuti kabut hingga membuat pulau itu tidak tampak dari kejauhan.

Tak banyak orang yang tinggal dipulau itu. Karena dulu Pulau Ulleungdo termasuk salah satu jagar alam terbesar di Hanguk, Pemerintah Korea Selatan tidak mengijinkan wisatawan masuk ke pulau itu, tapi semenjak tahun 2004 pemerintah mencabut larangan tersebut, dengan catatan tidak boleh terlalu banyak wisatawan yang masuk ke sana.

Pulau Ulleungdo memiliki pesona yang luar biasa untuk para wisatawan, selain memiliki taman bawah laut yang luar biasa, terdapat juga bebatuan, tebing, pantai dan air terjun yang sangat cocok sebagai tujuan berfoto para fotografer yang menyukai fotografi.

Pantai di pulau Ulleungdo juga sangat indah, dan di sanalah Yunho berada sekarang.

Yunho memilih pulau Ulleungdo sebagai tempat 'pelariannya' karena dirasa pulau itu bisa memberinya ketenangan karena letaknya yang tak banyak orang tahu. Mungkin hal itu juga yang membuat keluarganya sulit melacak keberadaannya.

Yunho bukan berlibur di pulai itu, namun _namja_ tampan itu bekerja sebagai penjaga pantai. Tidak banyak penjaga pantai di sana, hanya ada 30 orang saja, dan lima diantaranya adalah wanita-wanita tangguh yang pemberani.

Hampir dua bulan Yunho tinggal di pulau Ulleungdo, dan selama itu pula ia menutup dirinya dari dunia luar. Sebut saja ia pengecut karena lari dari kenyataan. Namun untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya dulu, ia juga tak akan selamanya tinggal di pulau itu.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Yunho duduk diantara teman-teman seprofesinya untuk menyantap makan malam bersama. Dua bulan tinggal di sana tak membuat Yunho mudah bergaul dengan yang lain, Yunho hanya mempunyai dua orang teman yang cukup dekat, Kang Gery dan HaHa (Suerrr mereka ga pantes bgt jd penjaga pantai =,=a) mungkin karena kedua orang itu tidur satu kamar dengan Yunho.

Tak ada yang mengenalnya sebagai Pemilik Agensi terkenal di Hanguk. Mungkin karena ia menggunakan nama samaran dan penampilannya juga yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini Yunho terlihat seperti sangat tua dari umurnya, padahal usianya masih muda. Wajahnya yang berjambang dan kumis tipis yang menghiasi atas bibirnya membuat orang-orang tak akan menyangka jika ia adalah Jung Yunho -mantan- pemilik YJ-s _Entertainment_.

"_Apa kalian tahu gosip hangat tentang Hero Kim_?" Samar-samar terdengar suara teman-temanya yang tengah mengobrol.

Ck! Ternyata bergosip bukan hanya kegiatan perempuan, tapi laki-laki gagah juga senang sekali bergosip. =='

Yunho menajamkan pendengarannya. Namun ia tetap fokus pada makannya berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan. Sebenarnya setiap teman-temannya itu membicarakan Hero, Yunho akan senang, setidaknya ia bisa tahu kabar _namja_ cantik itu. Dan terlebih, bagaimanapun ia sangat mencintai _namja _cantik itu, meski kenyataannya Hero atau Jaejoong hanya mempermainkannya.

"_Apa lagi sekarang?_"

"_Kalian pasti terkejut mendengarnya... Tadi saat aku membeli minuman di toko, aku tak sengaja melihat berita itu di televisi..._"

_Yeah_..Di asrama para penjaga pantai itu memang tidak ada televisi, pengelola sengaja tak menyimpan televisi sebagai fasilitas. Memiliki _Handphone_ juga tidak dipebolehkan, karena itu bisa mengganggu konsentrasi para penjaga pantai itu. Maka dari itu mereka-para penjaga pantai-hanya sesekali menonton televisi saat tak sengaja berkunjung ke toko-toko yang terdapat di pesisir pantai itu. Dan jika ingin menghubungi atau dihubungi seseorang, ada telepon yang telah disediakan pengelola di sana.

"Jinjja_? Ada apa dengan Hero Kim_?" Tanya antusias sesorang di sana.

"Ck! Mereka bergosip lagi" Decak Gary iritasi.

"Kelihatannya mereka sangat menyukai sosok Hero Kim... Memang orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya HaHa. HaHa dan Gary memang sudah hampir empat tahun tinggal di pulau itu, jadi mereka sungguh buta dengan dunia _Entertaint_.

"Mereka bilang dia model _namja_ yang sangat cantik. Bahkan kecantikannya mampu mengalahkan pesona artis-artis _yeoja_" Sahut Gary. Ia juga tak tahu tepatnya Hero Kim itu seperti apa, ia hanya tahu dari teman-temannya yang sangat mengidolakan model cantik itu. Ck! _Fanboy eoh_?

"_Yya_, Kim YunJoon, kau dari Seoul _aniya_? Kau pasti tahu siapa Hero Kim. Apa benar model itu secantik yang dibicarakan mereka?" Tanya Gary menyenggol tangan Yunho.

"Uhuk..Uhuk..." Yunho yang tengah menelan makanannya tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Gary.

Dengan cepat HaHa menyodorkan segelas air pada Yunho. "_Aishh_.. Kau ini, kalau makan jangan terburu-buru.." Omelnya seraya menepuk-nepuk tengkuk Yunho.

"Uhuk! _Mian_..." Yunho menormalkan nafasnya.

"Apa pertanyaanku mengejutkanmu? Kenapa kau sampai tersedak seperti itu?" Tanya Gary datar.

"_Aniya_... Aku hanya makan terburu-buru tadi" Elak Yunho tersenyum kikuk.

"Jadi, apa kau mengenal Hero Kim?"

"_MWOYA? HERO KIM HAMIIIILL_?"

BRUSHH

Air yang hampir masuk ke kerongkongan Yunho itu menyembur dengan tidak elitnya.

Mereka bilang apa?

Jaejoong hamil?

"Yya! _Wooyoung-_ah _jangan sembarangan bicara, bagaimana mungkin Hero Kim bisa hamil? Dia_ namja aniya?"

"_Tapi itulah yang aku lihat di televisi tadi. Bahkan_ namja _jangkung yang pernah menjadi model dan satu agensi dengan Hero juga mengatakan jika sebenarnya Hero itu sudah menikah, dan dia_ Male Pregnacy, _malah sebelumnya dia sudah memiliki anak yang berusia dua tahun._" Terang _namja_ bernama Wooyoung itu. "Ah, geurae... _kalau tidak salah. Besok sore Hero Kim akan mengadakan konferensi pers, kalau kau tidak percaya lihat saja nanti._"

"_Kita harus melihatnya_! _Aku masih tak percaya...bagaimana mungkin_ namja _bisa hamil_..."

"Ne..._kita harus melihatnya... Ahh... untung besok sore bukan jadwalku berjaga,fufufufu._..."

"_Mwoya_? _Namja_ hamil?" Gumam HaHa tak percaya.

"Ck! pasti itu hanya gosip murahan..." Cibir Gary. Sedangkan Yunho yang mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, pikirannya sungguh kacau. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti habis melihat hantu. Tangannyapun berkeringat dingin.

Yunho percaya, itu bukanlah sebuah gosip. Karena ia tahu siapa Jaejoong. Dan yang membuat ia lebih percaya lagi jika Jaejoong kini tengah hamil adalah, karena ia tahu -meski tidak terlalu yakin- siapa orang yang telah menanamkan benihnya di rahim _namja_ cantik itu. Bukankah dulu saat ia belum tahu siapa Hero sebenarnya, dirinya sudah beberapa kali melakukan 'itu' dengan Jaejoong? Masuk akal jika sekarang Jaejoong bisa hamil.

Yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang , apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Tetap di Ulleungdo dan berpura-pura tak tahu? Atau kembali ke Seoul dan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*YunJae Is Real*~**

_Ballroom_ gedung YJ-s _Entertainment_ itu terlihat sangat riuh. Puluhan pencari berita dari berbagai stasion televisi telah siap untuk mengabadikan dan merekam setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulut seseorang yang kini tengah hangat dibicarakan oleh hampir semua masyarakat Korea Selatan.

Sebuah pernyataan yang menggemparkan publik beberapa hari lalu keluar dari mulut seorang model atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan model agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan itu, _namja_ tinggi yang tak lain adalah Shim Changmin itu mengatakan jika sebenarnya, model papan atas berwajah malaikat yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur agensi itu tengah mengandung 2 bulan. Dan yang membuat publik tercengang lagi adalah model malaikat itu ternyata sudah menikah dengan seorang _namja_ tiga tahun yang lalu, dan kehamilannya kini itu yang kedua, sebab model cantik itu sebelumnya telah memiliki seorang anak yang berusia dua tahun lebih.

Bukankah Hero Kim seorang _namja_?

Bagaimana mungkin seorang _namja_ bisa mengandung?

Lalu siapa suami model cantik itu?

Mungkin itulah sebagian pertanyaan yang ada di benak publik sekarang.

Maka dari itu, kini pihak agensi-termasuk Hero sendiri akan mengadakan konferensi pers untuk menjelaskan hal yang masih menjadi gosip hangat tersebut.

Park Yoochun terlihat sangat gugup, keringat besar mulai sedikit menghiasi jidat indahnya. Di sampingnya duduk Shim Changmin, sang pelaku pembuat kekacauan dua hari lalu itu terlihat sangat santai seperti tak pernah melakukan dosa. Sedangkan di sisi kirinya, Jaejoong duduk dengan pandangan kosong, entah apa yang dipikirkan tokoh utama itu.

Yoochun berdehem, ia mulai mengucapkan beberapa kata yang semalam telah dihapalnya agar sekarang ia tidak terlihat gugup."Ehm... Baiklah semuanya... Di sini kami akan meluruskan rumour yang beberapa hari lalu beredar dan membuat heboh publik... Mungkin dari kalian ada yang penasaran tentang kebenaran berita itu. Dan yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah... Hero Kim... Hero Kim yang sekarang duduk di sampingku—ah,maksudku yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Presiden Diektur agensi ini, sebenarnya dia... sebenarnya..." _Yeah_... walaupun semalam Yoochun beberapa kali berlatih tapi rupanya _namja_ berjidat seksi itu masih saja tetap merasa gugup. "Sebenarnya dia..."

"Aku memang sedang hamil."

DEG

Suasana langsung riuh ketika untaian kata itu terucap dari mulut Jaejoong. Begitupun Yoochun dan Changmin, mereka langsung menengok ke arah Jaejoong yang kini menunduk.

Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya, ia kembali berucap. "Apa yang Changmin-_ssi_ katakan beberapa hari lalu itu memang kenyataan. Sekarang aku memang sedang mengandung, dan aku sudah menikah tiga tahun lalu sebelum menjadi model. Ini calon anak keduaku... dan jika ada yang bertanya kenapa seorang _namja_ sepertiku bisa hamil, jawabannya... aku sendiri tidak tahu... mungkin ini dari faktor genetik, karena ibu kandungku juga sepertiku... Beliau seorang _namja_"

Ucapan Jaejoong itu membuat suasana _Ballroom _semakin ramai dengan bisik-bisik para pemburu berita dan beberapa karyawan yang menyaksikan konferensi pers tersebut.

Yoochun hendak berucap namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menyelanya. "Tuhan menitipkan rahim di tubuhku, dan yang aku tahu... Tuhan mempunyai rencana yang indah untukku... Aku mensyukurinya, karena tidak banyak _namja_ di bumi ini yang beruntung sepertiku." Tutur Jaejoong lagi. "_Nde_... aku menganggap ini sebuah keberuntungan, karena dengan begini, kaum _gay_ seperti kami tidak akan dicemooh dan dianggap rendah lagi, setidaknya aku bisa memiliki keturunan..." Ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang telah bersedia datang... Selamat siang..." Kemudian Jaejoong berdiri, ia membungkuk –memberi hormat- sebentar kemudian berlalu setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyuman.

Yoochun dan Changmin yang masih terkejut dengan penuturan Jaejoong pun langsung di serang dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari wartawan di sana, dan sebagian besar pertanyaan itu adalah ' Siapa yang menjadi suami Hero Kim?'

"Maaf, untuk hal itu kami tidak bisa menjelaskan... Terimakasih semuanya..." Seru Yoochun, dan ia pun bergegas pergi diikuti Changmin di belakangnya.

.  
.

"Joongie..." Junsu bersama Nyonya Kim dan Nyonya Jung yang sedari tadi menunggu di ruangan Jaejoong segera menghampiri _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Cemas Nyonya Kim seraya mengajak Jaejoong duduk di sofa.

"Um..." Jawab Jaejoong hanya bergumam, _namja_ cantik itu masih terlihat sedikit shock.

"Jae-_yah_..." Nyonya Jung ikut duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ angkuh itu kini sudah berubah. Setelah Nyonya Kim terus membujuknya saat di rumah sakit dulu, sikap Nyonya Jung berubah seperti saat ia masih bersama Tuan Jung dulu. Hubungannya dengan Jaejoong pun semakin membaik. Dan kini ia kembali tinggal di mansion Jung, bersama Nyonya Kim, Jaejoong dan Jaeho. "Sebaiknya kau pulang... wajahmu sangat pucat..." Cemasnya.

"_Hyung_..." Changmin masuk ke ruangan itu diikuti Yoochun. "_Hyung gwaenchana_? _Mianhae_..." Sesalnya.

"_Aniya_ Min-_ah_... justru aku berterimakasih padamu... sekarang aku merasa lega.." Tukas Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Tapi tetap saja—" Changmin merasa sangat menyesal. Sebenarnya dua hari lalu ia mengatakan hal heboh itu bukan tanpa alasan. _Namja evil_ itu berpikir, dengan adanya berita heboh itu bisa membuat Yunho kembali, karen ia yakin Yunho masih berada di Korea, dan jika Yunho mendengar berita itu, ia berharap _namja_ bermata musang itu akan pulang.

"_Nan gwaenchanayo_ Minnie-_ah...geokjongma_..." Jaejoong tak ingin membuat _namja_ tinggi itu merasa bersalah. "Aku akan pulang, Jaeho pasti sangat kesepian beberapa hari ini... _Umma_ apa kalian mau pulang bersamaku?" Tawarnya pada kedua ibunya.

"_Umma_ masih ada urusan dengan si Kim ini" Jawab Nyonya Jung yang dihadiahi lirikan tajam dari Nyonya Kim. "_Wae_?" Bisiknya balas mendelik.

"Si Jung ini benar, kami masih ada urusan.. Kau tak apa pulang sendiri 'kan?" timpal Nyonya Kim sambil meleletkan lidahnya pada Nyonya Jung. Ck! kedua nenek itu seperti anak kecil memang.

"_Ne, gwaenchana_..." Jaejoong tersenyum melihat 'keakraban' dua _yeoja_ paruh baya yang telah dianggapnya ibu itu. "Suie _Hyung_, Yoochun _Hyung_, Minnie-_ah_... aku pulang dulu _nde_... jika ada apa-apa, hubungi ponselku saja"

"_Nde_... Kau jangan khawatir, biar kami yang akan mengurus di sini.. Pulanglah... sepertinya kau sedang tidak enak badan" Sahut Junsu melihat wajah Jaejoong yang pucat.

"Lewat belakang saja Jae, para wartawan itu masih berjaga di depan" beritahu Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian _namja_ cantik itu pun pergi, namun sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu, tubuhnya oleng dan ambruk.

BRUKK!

"Joongie!/ Jae!/ _Hyung_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata bulatnya berkali-kali, ia sedikit melenguh ketika kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ia tahu dirinya berada di rumah sakit, kentara dari ruangan serba putih dan aroma obat yang tercium oleh hidungnya.

"Boo..."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi, kenapa panggilan itu terasa nyata?

"Kau sudah sadar?"

DEG

"Yunho!" Sedikit terkesiap, saat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, Yunho tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah cemas. Bukankah Yunho pergi? Apakah ia bermimpi?

"Boo..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*YunJae Is Real*~**

Suasana _Ballroom _gedung YJ-s _Entertainment_ kembali ramai, kali ini bukan bisik-bisik atau raut keingintahuan yang tercetak di wajah para pemburu berita itu, namun bisik-bisik dan wajah kepuasan atas apa yang mereka dapat.

Jaejoong kembali menggelar konferensi pers, dan kali ini bukan hanya ia sendiri yang hadir, namun Yunho dan Jung Jaeho juga turut hadir.

Yunho sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada publik, jika sebenarnya dia lah suami dan ayah dari calon bayi yang di kandung Jaejoong sekaligus ayah dari balita yang kini duduk di pangkuannya.

Pengakuannya itu tentu saja membuat semua orang yang hadir di sana tercengang, pasalnya yang mereka ketahui, Jung Yunho adalah tunangan dari Model sekaligus aktris Go Ahra, yang kini tidak diketahui keberadaannya setelah skandal perselingkuhan dengan beberapa _namja_ terkuak beberapa bulan lalu.

Namun Yunho menjelaskan alasan semuanya, tak ada yang ditutupi olehnya, semuanya ia jelaskan, termasuk kebrengsekan dirinya dan Jung Rae Suk -_Umma_ angkatnya. Silsilah keluarganyapun ia ceritakan. Biarlah publik yang menilai, Yunho tak peduli jika ia dan keluarganya dipandang rendah. Yunho hanya ingin mengungkapkan kebenarannya sekarang. Agar kehidupannya kelak bisa damai.

.  
.

"Aku senang semuanya berjalan lancar" Ujar Tuan Jung yang kini berada di kediaman Yunho dan Jaejoong –Mansion Jung.

"Kapan kalian akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan?" Tanya Muwon yang duduk di samping suaminya.

"Seperti yang sudah diumumkan pada publik tadi, mungkin bulan depan" Sahut Yunho tersenyum. Sungguh, inilah yang ia inginkan sekarang, berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Hubungannya dengen Tuan Jung juga sudah kembali membaik. Meskipun Tuan Jung Bong Gun bukanlah ayah kandungnya, namun Yunho sangat menyayangi _namja_ paruh baya itu, meski ia sempat membencinya dulu.

"Kalian berdua tenang saja, ada aku dan si Kim yang akan mengurusnya, kau cukup menjaga kesehatanmu saja Joongie, dan kau- kembalilah ke kantor, YJ-s mebutuhkanmu" tutur Nyonya Jung pada Yunho.

"_Nde Umma_, aku percayakan pada kalian" Balas Yunho.

"Ya sudah, kalian istirahat lah..." Nyonya Jung kembali berujar. "Ah _ye_, apa kalian akan menginap di sini?" Tanyanya pada Tuan Jung dan Muwon. "Kalau kalian mau menginap di sini, nanti Kim Soo Eun akan menyiapkan kamarnya"

"_Eonnie_!" Hardik Nyonya Kim yang sedari tadi belum mengeluarkan suaranya. "_Naega wae_? Kenapa harus aku yang menyiapkannya? Kenapa bukan kau sendiri?" Teriaknya. Ibu kandung dan Ibu angkat Yunho itu memang senang sekali berdebat. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat keduanya terlihat akrab.

"_Aigooo_...apa menurutmu aku mau menyiapkan kamar untuk mantan suamiku dan istri barunya? Ck! Yang benar saja..." Cibir Nyonya Jung memutar bola matanya. Dan seketika itu juga suasana menjadi canggung, terlebih Muwon, _namja_ yang melahirkan Jaejoong itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"K-kami tidak akan menginap, jadi kau tidak perlu menyiapkan kamar Rae Suk-_ssi_" Ujar Muwon canggung.

"_Umma_... kenapa tidak menginap di sini saja, sudah lama aku menginginkan suasana seperti ini... Yunho, _Umma_, Jung _Appa_, Jung _Umma_, Kim _Umma_, Jaeho.. Bukankah sangat menyenangkan jika kita bersama tidur satu atap?"Kata Jaejoong berbinar. Yunho mengangguk membenarkan perkataan istrinya. Well, _namja_ tampan itu masih berstatus suami Jaejoong bukan? Karena dulu Jaejoong tak pernah menandatangani surat perceraian itu.

"_Ne_, apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar, kalian menginaplah, di sini juga banyak kamar... dan kalian tidak perlu khawatir, biar _maid _di sini yang menyiapkan kamar untuk _Umma_ dan _Appa_" Timpal Yunho seraya mendelik ke arah Nyonya Jung dan Nyonya Kim. Kedua _yeoja_ paruh baya itu langsung memalingkan muka berpura-pura tak melihat delikkan Yunho.

"Baiklah... Jika itu maumu, kami akan menginap di sini" Ucap Tuan Jung akhirnya.

.  
.

Yunho mendekap erat Jaejoong yang memeluk dan menyandarkan kepala di dada bidangnya.

Mereka baru saja selesai menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka dengan bercinta.*Uhuk*

Jaeho yang malam sebelumnya selalu tidur dengan mereka pun malam ini memilih tidur dengan Nyonya Jung, mungkin balita itu mengerti jika kedua orangtuanya membutuhkan waktu berdua.

"Yun..." Jaejoong menggesekkan hidung mancungnya di dada Yunho yang polos.

"Um.."

"_Gomawo_..."

"Untuk...?"

"Semuanya..." Lirih Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Mianhae_..." Bisik Yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku sudah membuatmu susah, dan membuatmu membesarkan Jaeho sendiri.. Aku—"

"Ssssttt..." Jaejoong menutup mulut Yunho dengan telunjuknya. Ia mendongkak dan menatap wajah tampan suaminya yang kini sudah tidak berjambang dan berkumis lagi (Babe udah cukuran :D). "Aku tak mau membicarakan hal yang sudah berlalu... Aku memang kecewa, tapi kini... aku merasa bangga, aku bangga padamu yang mau membuka aibmu di depan orang banyak. Aku bangga padamu yang mengakui dan mau menebus kesalahanmu... Itu sudah cukup bagiku Yun... Aku mencintaimu... Dari dulu aku selalu mencintaimu..." Ungkap Jaejoong panjang lebar. Memang itulah yang di rasakan _namja_ cantik itu, selama ini Jaejoong memang tersakiti, namun rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Yunho mampu menghapuskan rasa dendamnya. Saat Yunho menghilangpun Jaejoong sungguh sedih. Sebelumnya ia memang bersikap dingin pada _namja_ tampan itu, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merindukan _namja_ yang masih sah menjadi suaminya itu.

"_Gomawo_ Boo... Kau adalah anugrah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan padaku, meski aku sempat menyia-nyiakannya, tapi aku janji, kali ini aku akan menjaga dan mencintai malaikatku ini dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku, _I promise!_" Tutur Yunho penuh kesungguhan.

Jaejoong tersenyum haru. "Aku percaya..."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup bibir Jaejoong, kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan lembut. Mereka berciuman cukup lama dan intens.

"_Saranghae_ BooJaejoongie..."

"_Nado Saranghae,_ _Nae_ Yunnie _Bear_..."

"Lanjut ke babak selanjutnya?" Kerling Yunho menggoda.

"Siapa takut" Jaejoong menggigit ujung hidung suaminya. "Tapi jangan kasar-kasar _ne_, kasihan _uri aegya_..."

"Hahahaha... Aku tahu sayang..."

Chu~~

"Eungh.. Yunh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*YunJae Is Real*~**

Apartement mewah itu sedikit gaduh oleh teriakan lumba-lumba dan lengkingan tiang listrik(?). Kedua sepupu itu terus beradu mulut, membuat _namja cassanova_ yang tengah memakai dasinya itu mengurut keningnya lelah.

"Sudahlah... apa kalian tidak lelah dari pagi terus bertengkar?" Seru Yoochun gemas.

"Tapi aku masih kesal padanya Chunnie..." Sahut Junsu merajuk.

"Justru kalian harus berterimakasih padaku, jika bukan karena aku, kalian akan terus membohongi publik dengan hubungan kalian" Ujar Changmin membanggakan diri.

"_Yeah_... apa yang dikatakan sepupumu itu benar Su, kita harus berterimakasih padanya"

Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya serasa mendapat pembelaan dari Yoochun.

"Ya, ya, ya... terserahlah... Kau memang pembuat onar" Desis Junsu masih sedikit marah.

"_No, no, no_. Biarpun aku membuat onar, tapi setidaknya itu bernilai positif. Lihat saja hubungan Yunho _Hyung_ dan Jae _Hyung_ sekarang... Dan kalian juga, sebentar lagi akan menyusul mereka bukan? Shim Changmin memang seorang Pahlawan, Hahahahaahaa..."

"_Aish_... Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat! Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai" Lerai Yoochun yang sudah merasa jengkel.

Lantas mereka bertigapun berangkat untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang di gelar di salah satu _Ballroom _Hotel berbintang lima.

Changmin benar, Yoochun dan Junsu harus berterimakasih padanya, karena berkat pengakuan heboh yang ia lakukan seperti saat mengumumkan status Jaejoong dulu, akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu tak harus lagi menyembunyikan hubungan spesialnya dari publik. Dan seperti yang Changmin bilang juga, Yoochun dan Junsu akan menggelar pernikahan mereka bulan depan.

Hmm... Shim Changmin memang seorang pahlawan ^.^

.

.

.

.

**~*YunJae Is Real*~**

** Ulleungdo Island**

Setelah menggelar pesta pernikahan akbar seminggu yang lalu, kini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah menikmati bulan madu mereka di pulau yang sempat menjadi tempat persembunyian Yunho dulu.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka berdua yang datang, namun keluarga besarnyapun turut datang ke pulau itu. (Bukan bulan madu itu mah namanya -_-) Dan seperti yang Yunho duga, mereka semua terlihat takjub dan tak pernah menyangka ada pulau seindah itu di Jeju, pasalnya setiap mereka ke Jeju, mereka tak pernah singgah ke pulau misterius itu.

Kini Yunho, Jaejoong dan Jaeho tengah menikmati indahnya _sunset_, mereka duduk di tepi pantai. Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk berdampingan sedangkan Jaeho duduk di pangkuan Yunho.

"Uhh... Kenapa matahayinya teybenam? kan jadi geyap..." Ucap Jaeho dengan aksen cadelnya.

"Karena malam telah datang, kalau malam ga ada matahari, tapi nanti akan ada bulan sebagai gantinya..." Terang Jaejoong sambil mengusap pipi tembem Jaeho.

"Tapi Ho takuuuutt..."

"Kan ada Appa sama Umma..." Sahut Yunho.

"Ada dede bayi uga?" Jaeho memiringkan wajahnya, mata musangnya yang seprti Yunho semakin terlihat menyipit.

"Um... Dede bayi juga, jadi Ho jangan takut _ne_... lagipula Ho 'kan _namja_ dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang kakak, masa masih takut sama gelap?" Yunho mencubit ujung hidung anaknya.

"Kayau gitu cekayang Ho ga takut agi, Ho pembeyani" Jaeho mengepalkan tangannya ke udara membuat Yunho terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya gemas.

"Gitu dong... anak _Appa_ ga boleh penakut..."

"Anak _Umma_ juga!" Protes Jaejoong.

"_Nde_ anak _Umma_ juga, anak kita..." Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu semakin menempel dan langsung balas memeluknya. Ia juga memeluk Jaeho.

Mereka berpelukan dan tersenyum ketika melihat raja siang itu sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya. Angin pantai dan deburan ombak menjadikan suasana semakin terasa damai dan menentramkan.

"_Appa _sayang kalian..." Lirih Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di sudut kota Seoul, seorang _yeoja_ tengah mengumpat dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah dari mulutnya. _Yeoja_ yang ternyata Go Ahra itu terus menggerutu hingga bibirnya terlihat semakin maju.

"Anak-anak sialan, mengapa mereka selalu membuang sampah sembarangan? Apa orangtuanya tidak pernah mengajari kalau buang sampah itu harus pada tempatnya _eoh_? _Aish_ ! kalau begini sampai malam pun aku tak bisa pulang" Rutuknya sambil terus memungut sampah yang berserakan di taman kota itu.

_Well_... Go Ahra yang dulu terkenal menjadi seorang model, dan hampir menjadi Nyonya Jung itu kini menjadi petugas kebersihan di taman pusat kota Seoul. Ck, Hidup yang sungguh memprihatinkan. Kehidupan glamournya sudah hilang ditelan bumi. _Penthouse_-nya ia jual untuk menutupi tagihan kartu kreditnya yang membengkak. Dan setiap ia melamar pekerjaan untuk menjadi model kembali, ia selalu di tolak. Jika ada yang mau menerimanya pun, itu untuk menjadi model majalah dewasa, dan harus tampil _naked_. Bahkan ia sempat ditawari bermain film _blue_ oleh beberapa produser film tersebut. Mungkin karena dulu ia sering bergonta-ganti lelaki membuat imejnya buruk di mata para produser itu. *Eu kyang-kyang* LOL

Ahra terus menggerutu sampai ia menemukan artikel yang membuat dadanya terasa terbakar. Artikel pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong seminggu lalu.

Ahra menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sungguh bodoh karena sempat menjadikan Jaejoong yang ternyata istri Yunho itu koleksi pacarnya. Dan yang semakin membuatnya terasa nista, sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat sangat berbahagia.

"AAAAAAKKKK! Aku benar-benar gilaaaaaa..."

_Berputarnya roda waktu adalah saksi yang senantiasa menyaksikan setiap apa yang dilakukan dan apa yang dirasakan. Karena Hidup ini seperti sebuah mimpi yang tak selamanya selalu indah._

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

Seperti biasanya, sebesar apapun Yunho menyakiti Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong akan tetap kembali ke pelukan Yunho. Udah takdir itu mah LOL

Maaf klo alurnya kecepetan n mengecewakan*BOW*

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


End file.
